Die geheimen Gänge
by Hogwartsrumtreiber
Summary: Bekommst du keinen Knoten im Gehirn von dieser Freundschaft?", fragte Naomi und schickte Severus einen bösen Blick nach. "Nein, ich muss mir nur ganz fest einreden, dass er mich trotzdem wirklich mag", erklärte Lily. - Das zweite Schuljahr der Rumtreiber
1. Ein erstes Gefühl

**Vorwort**

Das hier ist der zweite Band zu "Die Heulende Hütte" bitte diese vorher lesen, sonst werdet ihr hier einiges nicht verstehen.

Das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes ist nicht von mir, sonder noch IndigoNightOwl.

Kapitel 1

**Ein erstes Gefühl**

James wurde das komische Gefühl, dass etwas anders war als letztes Jahr, einfach nicht los. Der Bahnsteig war voller, die Stimmung hektischer, aber vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, weil er selbst diesmal ruhiger war. Es war sein zweites Schuljahr, und er konnte kaum glauben, wieviel das ausmachte. Der Bahnsteig, der schnaubende Zug, das alles kam ihm vertraut vor und ließ ihn vor Freude lächeln.  
Über die nervösen Neulinge um ihn herum hätte er fast gelacht. Da krachte ein vollbeladener Kofferwagen gegen eine Säule, und hunderte von Menschen verstummten schlagartig. Es war nur ein Lidschlag, dann ging wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang, doch dieser kurze Moment ließ James die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.  
"Da ist Sirius." Peter stieß James an und deutete zu den Kaminen. Sirius zog seinen Koffer aus den blauen Flammen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe seine Mutter in Kamin erschien. Sie trug einen bordeauxroten Umhang aus schwerem Samt und würdigte Sirius keines Blickes. Ihre Augen schweiften durch die Menschenmenge, und sie nickte einigen Anwesenden kühl lächelnd zu. Hinter ihr stieg ein dürrer Junge aus dem Kamin. Vom Gesicht her sah er Sirius ähnlich, doch seine Augen hatten dunkle Ringe und lagen tief in den Augenhöhlen, und seine Schultern waren so schmal, dass er sich zweimal hinter Sirius hätte verstecken können.  
Mrs. Black machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl bedeuten sollte, dass die beiden Jungen ihr zu folgen hatten, dann marschierte sie in Richtung des Zuges, und die Menschenmenge teilte sich wie selbstverständlich vor ihr. Mr. Pettigrew begrüßte sie überschwänglich, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging, doch Mrs. Black sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
"Ich bleibe hier", rief ihr Sirius nach und stellte seinen Koffer neben den von James. Der dürre Junge drehte sich nach ihm um – Mrs. Black reagierte nicht. James sah ihr nach, wie sie fast zum ersten Waggon marschierte und dort mit einem grauhaarigen, hochgewachsenen Mann sprach. Der Junge stand hinter ihr und warf immer wieder Blicke über die Schulter zu Sirius.  
"Mein kriecherischer, kleiner Bruder Regulus", erklärte Sirius und rückte in James' Aufmerksamkeitsfokus.  
"Er sieht dir echt ähnlich."  
"Wirklich?" Sirius sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, als ob er ihn gerade zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen unterhielt sich mit ihm, und neben ihr erkannte James Lucius Malfoy.  
"Ich finde nicht, dass wir Ähnlichkeiten haben, er sieht doch eher aus wie ein Hauself, seine Ohren sind für einen Menschen einfach zu groß." Peter lachte und auch James konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern, obwohl ihm Regulus irgendwie leid tat.  
Ein Pfiff riss James aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerte ihn an etwas Wichtigeres als Sirius' kleinen Bruder. Er warf seinen Koffer in den Zug, umarmte seine Mutter zum Abschied und schüttelte seinem Vater lässig die Hand. Er wollte seinen Eltern das ständige Umarmen abgewöhnen. Bei seinem Vater klappte es schon ganz gut, und seine Mutter gab sich auch alle Mühe, aber in solchen Situationen konnte er es noch nicht von ihr verlangen. Sirius war direkt hinter ihm und verabschiedete sich gerade von den Potters, als Mr. Potters rügende Stimme James' Namen rief. James hielt inne und überlegte, was er vergessen hatte. Als Peter einstieg, fiel es ihm ein.  
"Oh, Verzeihung, auf Wiedersehen Mr. Pettigrew!" Doch Mr. Pettigrew hörte ihn nicht mehr, er war schon auf dem Weg zu den Kaminen, mit einem Komkam am Ohr. Peter lächelte verlegen und zuckte die Schultern.

"Wo suchen wir uns Plätze?", fragte Sirius und schaute den Gang rauf und runter.  
"Wir sitzen natürlich im letzten Abteil, wie immer", erklärte James, ließ seinen Koffer schweben und hob den Käfig mit Christopher hoch, um selbstsicher ans Ende des Zuges zu stampfen. Auch Sirius und Peter ließen ihre Koffer schweben und sahen sich verwirrt an, während sie James folgten.  
"Wie immer?", fragte Sirius.  
"Na ja, als wir letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gefahren sind, saßen wir im letzten Abteil", erklärte ihm Peter.  
"Zu Ostern saßen wir irgendwo in der Mitte, und auf dem Rückweg waren wir fast vorne. Hat er sich jetzt für jede Strecke sein Lieblingsabteil ausgesucht?", spottete Sirius und brachte Peter zum Grinsen.

"Läufer von G5 schlägt Bauern auf E7", begrüßte James Remus, der – in _Miranda Habichts Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche – Band 2_ vertieft – am Fenster des letzten Abteils saß. Peter und Sirius blieben misstrauisch vor der Tür stehen. Remus sah zu James auf, und im Koffer über ihm rumorte es kurz.  
"Habe das Spiel dabei", erklärte Remus, und ganz kurz huschte ein schiefes Lächeln über seine Lippen. Dann war er wieder hinter seinem Buch verschwunden.  
James verstaute seinen Koffer und stellte Christopher auf den Sitz gegenüber Remus.  
"Spielen wir SchnippSchnapp?", fragte er dann Sirius und Peter, ohne weiter auf Remus zu achten.

"Pass auf, wo du hingehst, Schlammblut!" Severus hatte Lily auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen angerempelt, als sie stehengeblieben war, um sich die pferdelosen Kutschen anzusehen, die die älteren Schüler zum Schloss brachten. Lily zischte ihm etwas Gemeines hinterher und schob den Zettel, den er ihr zugesteckt hatte, tiefer in ihre Manteltasche.  
"Bekommst du keinen Knoten im Gehirn von dieser Freundschaft?", fragte Naomi und schickte Severus einen bösen Blick nach.  
"Es ist so ähnlich, als würde man sich rückwärts unterhalten, die umstehenden Leute halten dich für bescheuert, doch in Wirklichkeit ist alles ganz logisch. Schwierig ist es nur, wenn man umschaltet."  
"Und nur für Gryffindors", mischte sich Camille ein, "in Slytherin kann man niemanden nach dem beurteilen, was er so tut oder sagt. Bis vor kurzem habe sogar ich geglaubt, Lucius hätte nur eine große Klappe. Ah, da ist James, ich muss ihm noch die SchnippSchnapps abnehmen, die ich in den Ferien gewonnen habe."  
Lily zwinkerte Camille verwirrt nach, hakte sich dann bei Naomi und Sarina unter und zog sie bestimmt in eine leere Kutsche.  
"So, und jetzt werdet ihr mir alles erzählen, was diesen Sommer so passiert ist, ich habe genug davon ,hinter dem Mond zu leben!"

"Ehm!" Lily zuckte zusammen. Professor McGonagall stand wütend vor den Reihen verängstigter Erstklässler und stützte die Fäuste bedrohlich in die Hüften. In der einen Hand hielt sie den sprechenden Hut, und ihre Finger krallten sich so fest in die Hutkrempe, dass Lily sich mitleidig fragte, ob der Hut Schmerzen empfinden konnte.  
"Ich verlange augenblicklich Ruhe! Dies ist ein wichtiger Moment für unsere neuen Schüler, und ihr schuldet ihnen zumindest soviel Respekt, dabei still zu sein!"  
Lily lief schlagartig rot an. Die neuen Erstklässler waren durch die Große Halle gezogen, und sie hatte nicht einmal geklatscht, so erschütternd waren die Ereignisse und Gerüchte des vergangenen Sommers, über die ihr Naomi berichtete. Mit schlechtem Gewissen setzte sie sich kerzengerade auf und schenkte den neuen Schülern ein herzliches Lächeln.  
McGonagall wartete einige Sekunden der Stille ab, ehe sie nach vorne trat und den Hut auf den dreibeinigen Hocker legte.

Der Hut schüttelte sich, als wollte er seine Falten nach der groben Behandlung wieder zurechtrücken, dann öffnete sich ein Spalt, und der Hut begann zu singen:

Ein finsterer Sommer ist vergangen,  
Herbsts goldnem Licht gilt die Hoffnung allein.  
Doch über der See ist der Himmel verhangen,  
Der Sturm zieht landeinwärts und trübet den Schein.

Wappne dich, Hogwarts, die Nacht bricht herein  
Mit tosenden Fluten und endlosen Schrecken.  
Im Gefolge hat sie unsagbare Pein,  
Drum gilt es, die alte Gemeinschaft zu wecken.

Mächtige Gründer, vier an der Zahl,  
Erbauten vor nunmehr fast tausend Jahren  
Vier starke Säulen nach ihrer Wahl.  
Die Tugend der Ahnen müssen wir wahren.

Der erste Pfeiler heißt Gryffindor,  
Schneid und Mut sind ihm treffliche Stütze.  
Die zweite Säule heißt Ravenclaw,  
Sie macht sich Wissen und Fleiß zunütze.

Die dritte heißt Slytherin, listig und klug,  
Ganz wie der Mann, der Pate stand.  
Die vierte, Hufflepuff, kennt keinen Trug,  
Aus Liebe und Weisheit besteht ihr Gewand.

Die Grundfesten bröckeln in unserer Zeit,  
Hogwarts verliert seine wichtigsten Stützen.  
Habt Acht, sehr bald schon ist es soweit,  
Wenn nicht alle hier sie gemeinsam schützen.

So setzt mich nun auf, ich bin gewandt,  
Und euer Weg wird sogleich verkündet.  
Tretet vor und reicht euch die Hand,  
Um zu retten, worauf unser Leben sich gründet.

Lily fröstelte. Die Melodie des Liedes war düster und getragen gewesen, fast wie ein Trauermarsch. Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich gefühlt hätte, wenn sie als Erstklässlerin da oben gestanden und dieses Lied gehört hätte. Sie fröstelte erneut, und ihr Blick schweifte über die Schüler, die tatsächlich da oben standen. Ihre Gesichter beflügelten Lilys Phantasie: Sie hatte Angst, und wenn dies ihre Auswahlzeremonie gewesen wäre, hätte sie reine Panik empfunden.

"Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet, oder hat der Hut heute lauter gesungen?" Remus sortierte Nachtzeug und Handtücher aus seinem Koffer und blickte nicht auf, als er die Frage stellte. James war sich daher nicht sicher, ob er die Frage überhaupt wirklich an einen von ihnen richtete. Die Feier zum Schuljahresbeginn war sehr schnell und schweigsam vergangen. Es hatte auch nicht viel zu sagen gegeben. Dumbledore hatte sich in seiner Rede um besondere Herzlichkeit bemüht, doch der Hinweis, dass es den Schülern untersagt war, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, und die Information, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in den ersten zwei Wochen vertretungsweise von Dumbledore gehalten werden würde, boten nicht genug Inhalt, um über die düstere Stimmung hinwegzukommen. Inzwischen waren die Nachrichten über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage auch bis zu James vorgedrungen, und sie trafen ihn besonders hart. Er kannte Kestra schon seit Jahren, sie waren Freunde, und dann so was. James erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie er bei dem Auswahlspiel der Ravenclaws mit Remus und Peter auf der Tribüne gesessen und sich über Kestra und ihre Halbschwester unterhalten hatte. Und jetzt hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie nicht im Zug und auch nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen war.  
"Ich glaube, es kam uns nur so vor, weil es in der Großen Halle noch nie so leise gewesen ist", antwortete Peter und sah ebenfalls nicht auf.


	2. Dunkle Vorzeichen

Kapitel 2

**Dunkle Vorzeichen**

„Guten Morgen!", flötete James und warf sein Handtuch schwungvoll in den Koffer. Er war als erster aufgestanden und hatte die Ruhe im Bad für eine ausgiebige Dusche genutzt. Der Kragen seines neuen Schulumhangs kratzte am Hals und die neuen Hosen waren um zwei oder drei Zentimeter zu großzügig bemessen. Doch er fühlte sich ausgesprochen frisch und munter. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, woran das lag, vielleicht daran, dass die Schule angefangen hatte und er sich wirklich auf den Unterricht freute, vielleicht wollte er der düsteren Stimmung, die der Sprechende Hut gestern verbreitet hatte, entkommen, oder ...  
Er will doch nur vor Dumbledore angeben", kommentierte Sirius von der Tür her. Peter stimmte ihm verschlafen zu: „Jepp, er steht einmal vor uns auf und wird es das ganze Schuljahr lang als Ausrede benutzen, wenn er wieder verschläft. Aber Dumbledore wird glauben, James wäre der eifrigste Schüler."  
„Professor Dumbledore", begann Tom und betonte das Wort Professor so, als wäre es eine Drohung, „stützt seine Meinung über einen Schüler nicht auf dessen einmaliges Verhalten, sondern auf die gesammelten Fakten aus der Schulakte. Und über James steht da nichts positives."  
„In deiner stehen vor allem die drei Ms in Zauberkunst, Archer", ergänzte Remus ruhig und desinteressiert, dann ging er an allen Anwesenden vorbei in das beliebte Einzelbad.  
„Hey!?", protestierte Sirius, als er merkte, dass Remus sich vorgedrängelt hatte.  
„Ich bin hier als nächster dran, geh einen Stock höher!", fuhr er dann einen Erstklässler an, der sich vor der Badtür anstellen wollte. Sirius hob entrüstet die Arme und hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch ernsthaft aufgeregt, wenn James und Peter ihn nicht bereits ausgelacht hätten.

„Ein Werwolf", verkündete Professor Dumbledore strahlend und James bemerkte, wie Remus zusammenzuckte.  
„Werwolf ist nicht gleich Werwolf, wie Professor Pericul in seinem letzten Brief an mich festhielt. Ich weiß, dass Werwölfe erst im dritten Schuljahr behandelt werden, doch es ist in Hogwarts Tradition, dass der Vertretungslehrer über das Phänomen unterrichtet, das Professor Pericul daran gehindert hatte, rechtzeitig zum Schuljahresbeginn zu erscheinen und dieses Jahr sind das Werwölfe. Doch wie ich einleitend schon sagte: keine gewöhnlichen Werwölfe. Professor Pericul hat festgestellt, dass die Lykantropie, wie man das Phänomen des Werwolfs korrekterweise nennt, nicht nur Menschen befallen kann, sondern auch unter den Wölfen grassiert."  
Professor Dumbledore schwang den Zauberstab und auf dem Lehrerpult erschien die Rauchgestalt eines dürreren Mannes in einem abgetragenen Umhang.  
„Dies ist Tarrinc Hedriak. Er lebte mit seiner Frau und seinen beiden Söhnen in Dover und Arbeitete bei der Flohnetzwerkbehörde. Eines Tages, kurz vor Feierabend schleuderte ihn ein defekter Kamin in eine kleine Hütte im Wald. Da begegnete er einem Werwolf, also einem verwandelten Lykantop. Der Mond ging gerade unter, daher überlebte Tarrinc den Angriff schwer verletzt. Der Lykantrop, der ihn angefallen hatte, eine junge Frau, brachte ihn ins Krankenhaus und rettete ihm das Leben. Dafür wurde sie zu 8 Jahren in Askaban verurteilt."  
Dumbledor machte eine Pause und James sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich rechts von ihm eine Hand hob.  
„Wie lautete die Anklage?", fragte Peter vorsichtig.  
„Gefährdung der öffentlichen Sicherheit, Mr. Pettigrew", erklärte Dumbledore. „Gebäude, in die sich Lykantropen während der Vollmondzeit zurückziehen, dürfen keine Feuerstellen enthalten, weil jede Feuerstelle potenziell ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen werden kann."  
Wieder glitt eine Hand in die Höhe. „Dass der Mann gebissen wurde, zeigt doch, dass das alles richtig ist, hätte sie sich an die Regeln gehalten, wäre er nicht verletzt und sie nicht im Gefängnis", kommentierte Adelina.  
„Das ist richtig, Miss Wilkes. Die Einhaltung der Gesetze hätte Tarrincs Gesundheit und das Leben der Lykantropin geschützt - sie starb nach zwei Jahren in Askaban." Dumbledore schenkte Adelina ein lobendes Lächeln. James verstand, was Dumbledore sagen wollte, und hob die Hand.  
„Passierte der Unfall im Winter, Professor?"  
Dumbledore warf James einen strahlenden Blick über die Halbmondgläser hinweg zu.  
„Ja, Mr. Potter, im Januar", antwortete Dumbledore dann und lächelte erneut, doch James bildete sich ein, diesmal etwas wissendes und anerkennendes in diesem Lächeln zu sehen.  
„Tarrinc überlebte", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „und wurde ein Lykantrop. Die Registrierungsgebühr für Lykantopiekranke in London betrug damals hundertsechzig Galeonen, dreizehn Sikel und vier Knuts. Das entsprach für Tarrinc zwei Monatsgehältern. Doch Lykantropie ist eine registrierungspflichtige Krankheit, ohne die Registrierung wird ein Lykantrop sofort verhaftet. Aus Gründen der Sicherheit", ergänzte Dumbledore und nickte Adelina zu.  
„Bislang haben wir Tarrinc als Menschen kennengelernt und im allgemeinen gehören Menschen nicht zum Stoff für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Dumbledore grinste und einige der Schüler kicherten.  
„Tarrinc blieb auch nach dem Biss ein Mensch, zumindest 29 Tage im Monat an dem 30sten Tag verwandelte er sich in eine wolfartige Kreatur."  
Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zum Pult um und neben dem dürren Zauberer erschien ein Werwolf, mit einer langen Schnauze, breiten Schultern und klauenbewehrten langen Armen. Er stand gebückt doch eindeutig auf den Hinterbeinen, sein Fell war struppig und lang, um das Handgelenk hing ihm der Rest eines Ärmels.  
„Die Lykantropen verwandeln nur sich selbst in Werwölfe, ihre Kleider werden dabei zerstört, daher entkleiden sich viele Lykantropiekranke kurz bevor der Mond aufgeht. Während sie Werwölfe sind, ist der Mensch immer noch da, der Mensch weiß, was der Wolf tut, er kann es nur nicht ändern. Die Macht des Wolfes ist den ganzen Monat über im lykantropiekranken Menschen vorhanden, doch sie kann und wird vom Geist und Charakter des Menschen kontrolliert. Je näher der Vollmond kommt, desto stärker wird der Wolf und macht sich manchmal im Verhalten des Menschen bemerkbar. Geht der Vollmond auf, ergreift der Wolf unvermeidbar die Kontrolle. Er verändert nicht nur den Körper, sondern auch den Geist und Charakter. Ein Werwolf ist nicht auf Fleisch aus, wie ein echter Wolf, ein Werwolf macht keine Jagd auf Tiere, er will nur Menschenblut. Lykantropen, die ihren Werwolf einsperren, ihn weit ab von Menschen erwachen lassen, richten diese Blutgier ganz bewusst auf den einzigen Menschen in der Nähe, auf sich selbst. Der Werwolf tobt in seiner Hülle und ohne Menschen, die er zerfleischen kann, zerfleischt er den Körper, in dem er selbst steckt."  
Dumbledore machte eine Pause und sah sich nach gehobenen Händen um, doch die Klasse schwieg und betrachtete die beiden Figuren auf dem Pult, die so gar nicht miteinander zu tun zu haben schienen. Dumbledore nickte und fuhr dann fort: „Professor Pericul glaubt, dass es sich bei der Lykantropie um einen Austausch von Energieelementen zwischen Zauberer und Tier handelt. Die Wölfe sind eine magiebegabte Tierart, obwohl sie diese nicht direkt nutzen. Die Energiesignatur zwischen Wölfen und Menschen ist jedoch sehr ähnlich, das hat ein neu gegründetes Forschungsinstitut in Dover herausgefunden. Dieses Institut unter der Leitung von Professor Damocles Belby, einem jungen und engagierten Wissenschaftler, ist auf die Untersuchung und vielleicht Heilung von Lykantropie angesetzt. Professor Pericul arbeitete dieses Jahr sehr eng mit den Forschern in Dover zusammen und unternahm mit ihnen eine Expedition nach Nordamerika. Sie wollten dort nach dem Steppenwolf suchen. Dieses auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr spektakuläre Tier weist eine für Wölfe sehr ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft auf, es ist ein absoluter Einzelgänger. Tatsächlich konnte Professor Pericul mit seiner Forschergruppe beweisen, dass es auch unter Wölfen Werwölfe gibt, die sich genauso gegen ihre Artgenossen verhalten wie Lykantropiekranke gegen ihre Mitmenschen."  
Dumbledore ließ zwei weitere Gestalten erscheinen. die eine zeigte einen recht normalen Wolf, wenn auch etwas dünn und mit schütterem Haar. Das zweite Wesen ähnelte dem menschlichen Werwolf ging jedoch auf allen Vieren, obwohl die Hinterbeine zu lang dafür waren und das Wesen das Hinterteil hochstreckte.  
„Faszinierend ist, dass sich die Wölfe gegen den Werwolf anders verhalten als die Menschen. Der Steppenwolf grenzt sich selbst aus, um für seine Artgenossen nicht zur Gefahr zu werden, doch sein Rudel bleibt immer in der Nähe und gibt ihm seinen Anteil an der Beute ab. Der Mensch grenzt die Lykantropen vollständig aus und hält keinerlei Kontakt zu ihnen."  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah James wieder das Bild aus dem Besenflug, die abgemagerten Menschen im Wald hinter hohen Zäunen. Er sah den haarigen Körper, der direkt vor ihm zu Boden schlug, im kalten Matsch. Und dann erinnerte er sich an die Briefe von Remus. James hatte gleich am ersten Ferientag ein magisches Schachbrett aufgebaut und einen Brief an Remus geschrieben:

_Hallo, Remus._

_bei mir zu hause spielt keiner Schach und Brix ist mit seinen Eltern am Gardasee, daher musst du mitspielen: schwarz oder weiß?_

_Gruß,_

_James_

Zwei Tage später kam die Antwort:

_Schwarz,_

_Remus_

Mit jedem Zug den Christopher von Remus brachte wurden die Briefe länger, nur um ein, zwei Wörter, doch nach zwei Partien unterhielten sie sich bereits richtig. Es war unverbindlich, indirekt und es ging um alles nur nicht um Hogwarts oder Werwölfe. Es war fast wie am Anfang des ersten Schuljahres.  
„Soll das heißen, dass Professor Pericul nicht da ist, weil er von einem Werwolf-Wolf gebissen wurde?", fragte Camille verwirrt und unterbrach James Gedanken. Dumbledore lachte auf.  
„Nein, Miss Cristen, habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Professor Pericul ist gesund und munter, er sitzt wegen einiger Unklarheiten in den Zollpapieren im magischen internationalen Transportzentrum New York fest. Die Amerikaner sind da eigen."

Zur nächsten Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war Pericul wieder da und zog zum Warmwerden Gryffindor zwei Punkte ab, weil James verschlafen hatte. Ansonsten passierte nicht viel. Pericul kehrte zum Unterrichtstoff der zweiten Klasse zurück und die Schüler vergaßen die Werwölfe, da die ja nicht Prüfungsstoff werden würden. James vergaß die Werwölfe nicht, was aber eher daran lag, dass er fast jeden Abend mit einem Schach spielte. Er beobachtete den Mond und hatte sich in den Ferien ein Kalendarium besorgt. Er wollte Remus verstehen, er hatte nicht denselben Vorteil wie Sarah, nichts in James' Leben war auch nur im Ansatz mit einer Lykantropieerkrankung vergleichbar, doch er versuchte es trotzdem. Die größte Hilfe bei diesem Projekt war Sarah, James war bei der ersten Gelegenheit wieder zu ihr gegangen und hatte ihr von den Erfolgen ihres Plans erzählt. Sarah hatte recht gehabt, Remus wollte nicht allein sein, das merkte James daran, das Remus immer überpünktlich zu ihren Schachpartien erschien. Doch da war immer noch das schlechte Gewissen, Remus' Überzeugung, eigentlich allein sein zu sollen. Daher redete er nicht viel und brach die Partien immer wieder ab. James nahm es nicht persönlich, vor allem deswegen nicht, weil Remus zu James zwar oft grob war, aber zu Peter immer netter.  
„Es ist ein echt komisches Gefühl", erzählte James am ersten Wochenende des Schuljahres Sarah, „Es ist, als würde ich ein Experiment machen, Remus ist das Versuchsobjekt und ich tröpfle mal die eine, mal die andere Flüssigkeit hinein und beobachte, was passiert."  
„Das klingt, als wäre dir Remus egal." Es war kein Vorwurf, eher eine Frage. Die James mit kräftigem Kopfschütteln beantwortete.  
„Nein, das ist es ja eben, was so komisch ist. Remus ist mein Freund, er war es seit dem Moment im Zug, als er mir den Zauberstab gab. Er hatte mir in einer schwierigen Situation beigestanden, das machte ihn zu meinem Freund und das ist er bis heute, auch wenn wir uns gestritten haben. Das Experiment betrifft nur ihn, nicht mich, für mich ist alles klar: Ich werde für Remus da sein, ich weiß nur noch nicht wie, daher das Experiment: Was muss ich zu Remus hinzugeben, damit auch er einen Freund in mir sieht."  
Sarah lachte ihr helles Kinderlachen und versank in den Kissen ihres großen Sessels.

Sirius, Peter und James genossen das noch immer warme Wetter und waren so oft draußen, wie es ihnen möglich war. James hätte es geleugnet, doch die geringere Präsenz der Lehrer auf den weitläufigen Ländereien des Schlosses spielte auch eine sehr große Rolle. Auf den Wiesen am See konnten sie an der Karte von Hogwarts arbeiten und laut reden, ohne dass es an falsche Ohren drang.  
Sie grübelten gerade über eine knifflige Ecke im ersten Stock, als das Knirschen von Rädern über dem Kies der Auffahrt sie aufschreckte.  
"Ist das eine Kutsche?", fragte Peter und kletterte auf eine knotige Weide in der Nähe, um bis zum Weg schauen zu können. James und Sirius sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch.  
"Ja, es ist eine der pferdelosen Kutschen vom Bahnhof, sie fährt 'rüber zum Schloss", rief Peter zu ihnen herunter und machte sich an den Abstieg.  
Sirius und James warteten nicht, sondern liefen direkt über die Wiese zum Schlosstor. Die Kutsche fuhr einen Bogen und hielt direkt vor der Treppe zum Schlossportal, als die beiden den Vorplatz erreichten. Zwei Personen stiegen aus und James erkannte sie sofort.  
"Kestra!", rief er über den Hof und rannte auf das hochgewachsene, stämmige Mädchen zu, das sich zu ihm umdrehte und lächelte. James war vollkommen aus der Puste und verlangsamte seinen Schritt über den Schlossplatz, um reden zu können, sobald er seine ehemalige Babysitterin erreichte. Die zweite Person in der Kutsche war Lidia gewesen, Kestras jüngere Halbschwester und in Kestras letztem Schuljahr ihre verhassteste Teamkollegin im Quiddich. Doch jetzt legte Kestra Lidia die Hand tröstend auf die Schulter und bat sie, in der Eingangshalle auf sie zu warten.  
"Geht es dir gut, Kestra?", bestürmte James das Mädchen, kaum, dass er nahe genug herangekommen war.  
"Hallo, James!" Kestras Lippen lächelten, doch ihre Augen blieben traurig und besorgt. "Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut und hätte ihn auch umgehend beantwortet, doch da wusste ich schon, dass ich Lidia heute begleiten würde, und da wollte ich mich dann doch lieber persönlich bedanken."  
"Ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht und meine Mutter gebeten, mir sofort zu schreiben, wenn es etwas neues gibt. Stimmt es, dass Lidia jetzt bei euch wohnt? Und haben die Auroren einen Verdacht, wer es gewesen ist?" James hätte noch weiter geplappert, wenn Peter sie nicht eingeholt und den Redeschwall unterbrochen hätte.  
"Du musst dir um uns wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es uns gut geht, aber es geht. Lidia hat es natürlich am schlimmsten erwischt und meine Mutter, naja, sie macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie ja genauso gedacht hat wie die Leute, die sie umgebracht haben. Ich verstehe das nicht, ok, Ehen mit Muggel sind nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, Zauberer sollten unter sich bleiben, aber jemanden deswegen gleich zu töten?" Kestra sah sich nach Lidia um und als sie merkte, dass Lidia sie nicht hören konnte, erzählte sie etwas leiser weiter: "Meine Großmutter war strickt dagegen, dass Lidia bei uns wohnt. Sie meinte, Schlammblüter hätten in ihrem Haus nichts zu suchen, doch Mama blieb eisern, sie meinte, das wäre kein Problem, ab sofort würden wir sie nicht mehr besuchen und sie würde das Schlammblut nie sehen."  
"Wie ist es so, mit Lidia zusammen zu wohnen? Ich dachte du kannst sie nicht leiden", fragte Peter, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Kestra lächelte bitter.  
"Ich ... Naja, sie war die Tochter, für die mein Vater mich verlassen hat. Zumindest habe ich das gedacht, aber das stimmte nicht. In den Überresten von Lidias Haus haben wir eine Schatulle gefunden, die fast unbeschädigt war, darin waren dutzende von Briefen, die mein Vater an mich geschrieben hat. Lidia meinte auch, dass er viel von mir gesprochen hat und dass sie mich nicht leiden konnte, weil er sie immer mit mir verglich und immer wollte, dass sie sich ein Beispiel an mir nahm." Kestra schwieg und blinzelte Tränen zurück.  
"Das alles hätte nicht passieren sollen."

Lucius stand am Fenster des Hausaufgabenraumes und merkte nicht, dass er hinter einer Ausgabe von _Flüche des Jahrhunderts_ heraus beobachtet wurde. Severus achtete auf jede Regung, jede Miene und jede Geste von Lucius Malfoy, in Gedanken machte er sie nach und spielte Situationen durch, in denen er dies oder jenes wie Lucius sagen oder machen würde. Malfoys Auftritte waren nicht perfekt, das wusste er bereits, er konnte besser werden, irgendwann würde er besser sein, doch jetzt galt es noch genau hinzusehen. Da war es wieder! Der Anflug von Unsicherheit, der sofort von Arroganz überspielt wurde. Ein böses Lächeln legte sich auf Lucius' Lippen und Severus sah gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, bevor sich Malfoy mit einem dominanten Schwenk seines Umhangs umdrehte und den anwesenden Slytherins befahl, ihm zu folgen.  
Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle, als eine Kutsche vor dem Eingangsportal hielt. Lucius hob die Hand und der kleine Trupp blieb schweigend stehen.  
Ein Mädchen betrat die Eingangshalle, sie wirkte unsicher und erschöpft, als wäre sie vor kurzem schwer krank gewesen. Severus glaubte sie zu kennen und als sie näher trat, fiel es ihm wieder ein, sie war eine Jägerin der Ravenclaws gewesen. Er hatte sie letztes Jahr spielen gesehen, sie war ihm als keine gute Teamspielerin in Erinnerung geblieben.  
Lucius kannte sie eindeutig auch, sie war sein Opfer. Seine Pupillen folgten ihr unter halb geschlossenen Liedern. Er trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, auf den Weg, den das Mädchen anscheinend einschlug. Severus bemerkte das Manöver und erkannte auch sofort den Zweck; das Mädchen kam dadurch freiwillig auf Lucius zu. Von Außen betrachtet würde er nicht wie der Angreifer aussehen.  
"Lidia!", begrüßte er jetzt das Mädchen und trat ihr gütig einen Schritt entgegen. Er hatte beide Hände ausgestreckt und ergriff die Hand des Mädchens, die sie ihm nicht gereicht hatte, in einer herzlichen Geste.  
"Es tut mir so leid", verkündete Lucius etwas lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre. "Eine wahre Tragödie. Deine Mutter soll ja noch gelebt haben als das Haus abbrannte. Ein schrecklicher Tod", fügte er leiser und mit triefendem Mitleid hinzu. Aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens war der Rest Farbe gewichen, sie hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet und atmete stoßartig durch den Mund.  
Severus' Gedanken rasten, er versuchte sich jedes Wort, jedes Detail einzuprägen. Er kannte den Vorfall aus der Zeitung, es passierte am vorletzten Ferientag: Das Haus eines Zauberers, der mit einer Muggelfrau verheiratet war, wurde am helllichten Tag abgebrannt, die Tochter des Paares überlebte, weil sie zu der Zeit in der Winkelgasse mit Freunden letzte Schulsachen einkaufte. Als sie wiederkam, war von dem Haus kaum etwas übrig und ein Totenschädel aus Rauch hing über den Trümmern. Die Auroren vermuteten einen muggelfeindlichen Hintergrund. Severus hatte den Artikel ausgeschnitten und aufbewahrt. Wegen des Totenschädels, aber auch weil der Artikel seinen Großvater so zufrieden gemacht hatte. Er hatte gelächelt und gemeint, das wäre eben das Risiko, wenn man einen Muggel heiratete. Er hatte die Zeitung seiner Tochter vor die Nase gehalten und gemeint, das sie das hätte sein können. Severus hatte den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter nicht deuten können, so wie er ihr Gesicht meistens nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Sie hatte in die Zeitung gestarrt, doch ihre Augen hatten sich nicht bewegt, daher wusste Severus dass sie den Artikel nicht gelesen hatte, sie hatte nur vor sich hin gestarrt.  
In Lidias Gesicht konnte Severus besser lesen, das Mädchen war ein offenes Buch. Sie stand noch immer unter Schock und Lucius hatte es verstanden, die Wunde wieder gründlich aufzureißen. Severus sah die Flammen förmlich, die wieder vor Lidias Augen lodern mussten, als sie an ihr brennendes Elternhaus dachte, jetzt angereichert mit den Schmerzensschreien ihrer Mutter.  
Lucius klopfte noch ein paar Beileidsfloskeln ab und sagte dann etwas, das Severus aufhorchen ließ.  
"Wenn ihr nur in der Nähe irgendwelcher Zauberer gelebt hättet, man wäre euch sicher zu Hilfe gekommen."  
Woher wusste Lucius, dass keine Zauberer in der Gegend lebten? Davon stand in den Artikeln nichts. Auch Lidia fiel diese Bemerkung auf, ihre Haltung veränderte sich, aus dem schockierten, vor Trauer am Boden zerstörtem Mädchen, wurde ein ängstliches Reh, das Lucius mit gigantischen Augen anstarrte und nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Was hatte dieser Kommentar in ihr ausgelöst? Wo hatte sie diese Worte schon mal gehört? Severus trat einen Schritt näher, um Lucius besser sehen zu können. Sein Gesicht war ein perfektes Spiel; freundliche Augen und ein Mitleidiges Lächeln, das jedem Außenstehenden seine guten Absichten versichert hätte. Doch die angespannten Wangenmuskeln, die über der Nase leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die Haltung des Kopfes und der Schultern ... Für Lidia musste er aussehen wie ein Habicht, der gleich zuschlägt und ihrem Leben ein Ende macht.  
"Lidia?"  
Eine junge Frau und die Pottertruppe betraten das Schloss und gingen auf Lidia zu. Lucius hatte die Hand des Mädchens losgelassen und seine Haltung war weniger bedrohlich als noch vor einem Wimpernschlag. Er ging offen auf die junge Frau zu und reichte auch ihr die Hand mit einigen Beileidsworten. Zu Potter gewandt meinte er: "Du solltest dich etwas um Lidia kümmern, ich glaube, sie hat es noch lange nicht überwunden. Ist ja auch verständlich", ergänzte er wieder zu der jungen Frau gewandt. Dann verließ er das Schloss, als ob das von Anfang an seine Absicht gewesen wäre.


	3. Schnelle Besen

Kapitel3

**Schnelle Besen  
**

James lag mit schlechtem Gewissen im Bett. Das Treffen mit Kastra, die durch die Umbrüche in ihrem Leben sehr verwirrt wirkte und Lidia, die wie ein verschüchtertes Tier umhergehuscht war - das alles sollte ihn beschäftigen, doch das tat es nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um das morgige Auswahlspiel für die Hausmannschaften im Quidditch. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihm Lidias und Kastras Schicksal nicht egal war, nur weil er gleich nach einem Treffen mit ihnen an Besen und Bälle dachte. Es war Zufall, weil eben morgen das Auswahlspiel war und weil sein Besen noch nicht angekommen war und weil alles eben so gut passte. Der dritte Jäger neben Eliane und Elina zu werden würde eine wunderbare Herausforderung sein. Die beiden waren klasse Flieger, unheimlich treffsicher und spitze im Teamspiel ... Ob Lidia dieses Jahr wieder Quidditch spielen würde? Ravenclaw hätte letztes Jahr die Meisterschaft gewinnen können, wenn Kastra und Lidia besser zusammengespielt hätten, aber durch die vielen Fehlpässe hatten sie viele Punkte verpasst und wurden von Slytherin an die Wand gespielt. James' Gedanken rutschten immer mehr zum Schicksal der Familie Anger ab. Kastra würde das schon packen, sie hatte das Spielerstipendium an der Schule für magische Sportmedizin bekommen und würde bald Medimagier werden. Und Lidia war auch nicht allein. Kaum hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Lidia eingetroffen war, waren ihre Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw gekommen und hatten sich um sie geschart und Kastra würde ihr jetzt eine gute Schwester sein. Sie sind mir nicht egal, dachte James, ich kann nur nichts tun. Schon halb im Schlaf zuckte er die Schulter und dachte wieder an seinen Besen, er musste morgen früh kommen, er musste einfach.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Liefertermin zugesagt bekommen?", fragte Peter im Bad, als James zum siebzehnten Mal aus dem Fenster sah.  
„Das ist ja das dumme. Er wurde am Samstag veröffentlicht, da gingen die ersten paar Dutzend an die Mannschaften der ersten Liga, seit Montag wird an Privatpersonen geliefert, aber in der letzten Ausgabe von Quidditch ist alles haben sie geschrieben, dass man mit Lieferengpässen rechnet, weil es so viele Bestellungen gab."  
Natürlich hatte James gewusst, dass es Lieferschwierigkeiten gab, aber bis zum Frühstück hatte er nie daran gedacht, dass sein Besen nicht rechtzeitig zu den Auswahlspielen kommen würde. Immerhin wurde der Termin der Auswahlspiele in Hogwarts in vielen Quidditchmagazinen veröffentlicht, wie auch die Aufstellungen der Mannschaften und die Spielergebnisse. James war davon ausgegangen, das die Auslieferung darauf ausgelegt wurde, dass alle Hogwartsschüler ihre Bestellung vor den Auswahlspielen erhalten würden. Doch kurz vor dem Beginn der ersten Stunde war immer noch keine Eule mit einem Besen aufgetaucht und in James machte sich ein Klos aus Enttäuschung und Angst breit.  
Plötzlich sprang Peter auf und rief: „DA!" Eine große, graue Eule war an den Fenstern der Großen Halle erschienen und trug ein langes Paket das in ein strahlend blaues Papier mit goldener Schrift eingewickelt war. Die Eule sank mit unbeweglichen Flügeln in sanften Kreisen herab, doch kurz über den Köpfen wechselte sie den Kurs und nahm geraden Anflug auf den Slytherintisch. James, Sirius und Peter waren aufgestanden und James kam sich jetzt nur deswegen nicht dämlich vor, weil auch einige andere Schüler aufgesprungen waren und nun gespannt beobachteten, vor wem das Paket abgelegt werden würde.  
Die Eule manövrierte ihre Last geschickt an Saftkrügen vorbei und landete vor Lucius Malfoy, der ihr das Band löste, an dem der Besen hing und ein Kärtchen an ihrem Hals quittierte. Die Eule nickte elegant und flog davon. Lucius öffnete einen Umschlag der am Paket befestigt war und eine strahlend blaue Karte sprang daraus hervor, schwoll auf die Größe eines Quaffels an und begann mit einer lauten und theatralischen Stimme zu berichten: „Die Nimbus Racing Broom Company präsentiert den einmaligen, unschlagbaren und besten Besen aller Zeiten: Den NIIIIIIIIMBUS EEIIIN-Tausend!!" Den Namen des Besens schrie die Karte gedehnt wie ein Stadionsprecher, der einen erwarteten Schnatz-Fang ankündigt. Lucius warf der Karte einen missbilligenden Blick zu und im selben Augenblick verbrannte sie in einem Regen au roten Funken. Ein paar Erstklässler vom Hufflepuff-Tisch sahen enttäuscht zu ihm herüber und fuhren erschrocken zusammen als sie dem vernichtenden Blick von Rodolphus begegneten, der gerade seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.  
„Wozu braucht Malfoy einen Rennbesen? Er spielt nicht in der Hausmannschaft der Slytherins", fragte Peter auf dem Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei.  
„Mr. Malfoy ist sich zu fein für die albernen Ballspiele, er betreibt den einzig wahren magischen Sport, er ist Erster Mann des Hogwartsteams im Staffelrennen", erklärte Sirius und spuckte jedes Wort wie ranzigen Kürbissaft aus.  
„Das Hogwartsteam ist wirklich gut, sie haben das Sahararennen letztes Jahr gewonnen und beim Transatlantik-Flug sind sie zweiter nach Albanien geworden und gegen Albanien kommt man im Staffelrennen einfach nicht an."  
„Was ist ein Staffelrennen?", fragte Jaqueline, die aus heiterem Himmel neben James aufgetauchte und grinste.  
„Das ist ein Wettrennen auf Besen mit Portstäben. Ein Team besteht aus fünf Leuten, einem Starter, drei Rennern und einem Ersten Mann. Der Starter ist meistens bullig, weil die Starts immer sehr rabiat sind. Es sind nämlich fast alle Zaubersprüche erlaubt. Der Starter muss den Start überleben und sich und den Portstab auf dem Besen so weit wie möglich in Richtung des Ziels bringen. Dafür hat er fünfzehn bis dreißig Minuten, je nachdem, wie lang das Rennen ist. Nach dieser Zeit schleudert der Portstab den Starter ans Ziel, wo die drei Renner warten. Der Starter übergibt den Stab und der Stab schleudert den Renner an die Position, an der sich der Starter befunden hat. Die Renner müssen sich schnell orientieren und die richtige Richtung finden, das ist schwer, weil die Renner nicht mehr zaubern dürfen. Jeder Renner versucht, so schnell wie möglich zum Ziel zu fliegen und wird wieder nach soundso viel Zeit ausgetauscht. der letzte Renner übergibt den Stab an den ersten Mann, der darf wieder zaubern und hat keine Zeitbegrenzung. Er muss das Ziel finden und darf dabei seine Gegner ausschalten, wenn er es schafft. Aber die Ersten haben immer die schnellsten Besen und sind besonders flink. So jemanden zu treffen, während man selbst auf einem Besen sitzt, ist echt nicht ohne", erklärte James und ließ sich dabei nicht vom Beginn des Unterrichts stören.

Jaqueline wollte alles über das Staffelrennen erfahren und war von allem so begeistert, dass es James nach der gemeinsam verbrachten Mittagspause bereits egal war, dass sein Nimbus 1000 nicht gekommen war und er das Auswahlspiel auf einem der Schulbesen würde spielen müssen. Jaqueline bot ihm ihren neuen Komet b80 an. Der war deutlich besser als die Shooting Stars der Schule, doch er war auch glänzend violett und James lehnte mit einer Ausrede ab.

„Willst du den Nimbus nicht fliegen sehen?", James sah Sirius, der keine Anstalten machte, sich aufzuraffen, entgeistert an.  
„Mir ist die Geschwindigkeit eines Besens schnuppe, er muss stabil liegen, damit man so richtig kräftig von ihm runter dreschen kann. Und da kann der Nimbus mit dem zu Weihnachten kommenden Sauberwisch 6 nicht mithalten", erklärte Sirius trotzig und kritzelte weiter in seinem Heft für Zauberkunst. James kapierte den Zusammenhang nicht.  
„Du sollst den Besen nicht kaufen, nur mitkommen und zusehen, wie er sich so macht. Es ist der erste Besen, der die dreifache Besengeschwindigkeit gepackt hat, das macht schon einiges her."  
„Kapier es endlich, Potter! Es interessiert mich nicht, schnapp dir das Muggelmädchen und zieh ab! Ich komme zum Auswahlspiel nach", blaffte Sirius und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
Peter zuckte die Schultern und warf James einen „weiß auch nicht, was der hat"-Blick zu. Sie ließen Sirius allein zurück und machten sich auf den Weg hinunter zum See, dort lag hinter dem Lehrerwohnhaus eine kleine Rennbann, auf der ab und zu auch die Kunstflug-AG stattfand.  
Heute war die niedrige Tribüne voll besetzt, die meisten waren Slytherins, aber auch einige interessierte Schüler aus anderen Häusern saßen auf den modrigen Bänken und beobachteten das Staffelteam, das sich auf der Bahn mit einigen Runden aufwärmte.  
Lucius war leicht zu erkennen, er trug einen silbergrauen Umhang mit dem Hogwartswappen auf dem Rücken und war immer der erste, der eine Runde beendete.  
James sah ihm fasziniert zu, den kurzen schnellen Geraden den sicheren Bremsmanövern in den Kurven und den verspielten Schnörklern, mit denen er den Besen testete, während er auf seine langsameren Teamkameraden wartete.  
Die Bahn schien für den Besen viel zu kurz zu sein, so dass Lucius nie die Maximalgeschwindigkeit in der Waagerechten erreichen konnte. Gerade hatte James das bemerkt, als Lucius den Besen nach oben riss und beschleunigte. Es waren nur Sekunden und er war nur noch ein silberner Punkt am blauen Herbsthimmel. Jubelrufe und Klatschen ertönten von der Tribüne als Lucius im Sturzflug ankam und den Besen elegant zwei Längen über dem Boden abfing. Sein blondes Haar, das vom Scheitel an geflochten in einem kurzen Zopf auf den Rücken fiel, war leicht zerzaust und seine blasse Haut hatte sich auf den Wangen leicht getötet. Er drehte eine langsame Runde auf der Bahn und lenkte den Besen über die Tribüne.  
„Hallo, James!", rief er zu James hinüber und hob eine im weißen Handschuh steckende Hand zum Gruß. Er flog über die ersten Reihen der Tribüne und sprang auf der Bank vor James vom Besen.  
„Du bewirbst dich heute für den Jägerposten im Gryffindorteam?", fragte Lucius und strich sich lose Haare aus dem Gesicht. James spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzogen.  
„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das was wird, die Shooting Stars sind nicht gerade die wendigsten und bei den Auswahlspielen wird Benjy sicher viele Passwürfe machen lassen", erzählte James und fragte sich sofort, ob Lucius so etwas überhaupt interessierte. Zu James' freudigem Erstaunen wirkte Lucius keineswegs gelangweilt.  
„Du fliegst doch nicht wirklich einen Shooting Stars, ich hätte dir nichts unter dem Komet 2-60 zugetraut."  
„Den habe ich dummerweise schon verschenkt", erklärte sich James schnell. „Mein Vater hat ihn zu meinem Vetter nach Irland mitgenommen, denen geht es gerade nicht so gut. Ich war mir ja sicher, meinen Nimbus rechtzeitig zu bekommen, wir haben ihn schon Weihnachten bestellt, aber dann kamen die Lieferschwierigkeiten mit dem Nautilusreisig und naja, ich hatte eben Pech."  
Lucius zögerte keinen Augenblick und reichte James den Stiel seines Besens.  
„Du kannst heute meinen fliegen, wir sind hier fertig und auf der kleinen Bahn kann man sein Potenzial eh nicht richtig nutzen."  
James starrte das dunkel polierte Holz vor seiner Nase an und konnte es nicht glauben. Lucius bot ihm einfach so seinen Besen an, dabei kannten sie ich kaum und eigentlich stand da noch die Sache mit Sirius zwischen ihnen. Jaqueline fiepte neben ihm und krallte sich in seinen Oberarm. Auf der anderen Seite waren Peters weit aufgerissene Augen, die den Besen begeistert anstarrten. Es war ja nur für ein Spiel, nächste Woche zum Training hatte er sicher schon seinen eigenen Nimbus ...  
„Danke, Lucius!", brachte James gerade noch so hervor und griff nach dem Besen. Er fühlte sich erstaunlich leicht an und doch stabil, als würde er jetzt schon ganz fest in der Luft stehen.  
Lucius zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Kein Thema, James. Viel Glück bei der Auswahl." Er hob wieder eine Hand, diesmal zum Abschied und stieg zwei Bänke hinauf zu einer zierlichen Blondine mit einem seidenen Slytherin-Schal.

James machte sich mit Peter und Jaqueline auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, er wollte den Besen unbedingt probefliegen bevor die Auswahlspiele begannen.  
Am Weg von den Gewächshäusern schlugen schlanke Mädchenhände auf James' Schultern und eine lachende Camille drängte sich zwischen ihn und Jaqueline, was diese mit einem beleidigten „Hey!" kommentierte.  
„Ist der Besen doch noch gekommen?", fragte Camille zu dem Nimbus in James' Hand nickend und ignorierte Jaqueline.  
„Nein", klärte James sie auf, „Lucius hat ihn mir für das Auswahlspiel geliehen." Camille zog die schmalen Augenbrauen zusammen und auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine zu symmetrische Falte.  
„Malfoy? Einfach so?"  
James bemerkte den Zweifel.  
„Klar! Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass meiner noch nicht da ist und er meinte, er würde den Besen heute eh nicht mehr brauchen. Glaubst du, ich fliege das Ding zu Schrott?"  
Camille hob abwehrend die Hände und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt. Es ist nur merkwürdig, wenn Meister Lucius zu einem Gryffindor-Neuling so herzensgut ist. Seit er den Ersten Mann von Durmstrang abgeschossen hat ist er sich sogar zu fein mit jedem Slytherin zu sprechen."  
„Vielleicht liegt es nicht am Haus, sondern an dir, Cristen", zischte Jaqueline und sah Camille mit verschränkten Armen böse an.  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er nicht mit mir redet, Süße", antwortete Camille und lächelte kokett, dann hüpfte sie kurz hoch und winkte jemandem auf einer Quidditchtribüne zu.  
„Da ist die neue Treiberin von Slytherin, ich muss 'rüber und es ihr noch ein paar Mal einreden bevor das Auswahlspiel beginnt. Bis später!" Und schon war sie im Treppenhaus der Tribüne verschwunden. Jaqueline murmelte ihr etwas beleidigendes hinterher, doch James achtete nicht darauf, er hatte den Nimbus 1000 bestiegen und testete vorsichtig die Seitenneigung. Dann beschleunigte er.  
Der Nimbus gehorchte jeder Bewegung, legte sich sanft in die Kurven ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren, beschleunigte ohne das geringste Rütteln und scheinbar grenzenlos. Der Wind pfiff James um die Ohren und verursachte ein angenehmes Prickeln unter der Haut, als würde nicht einmal die ihn halten können, als könne er aus sich selbst herausspringen. Die begeisterten Rufe und staunenden Blicke unten auf den Tribünen bemerkte er nicht, er sah nur den weiten blauen Himmel und das grün der Hügel hinter dem Quidditchfeld.  
Ein lauter Pfiff holte James in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Professor Taurus war auf das Spielfeld getreten und scheuchte alle Besen, die nicht zum Team der Slytherins gehörten, vom Platz. James machte sich nicht die Mühe zu landen, sondern flog, wie Lucius es gemacht hatte, die Tribüne an und sprang neben Peter geschickt vom Besen.  
„Slytherin sind schnell durch, die brauchen nur einen neuen Treiber und eigentlich ist jetzt schon klar, dass das Rodolphus Lestrange wird", erklärte Peter und gab eine Runde Schokofrösche aus.  
Der stämmige Hüter der Slytherins bekam von Professor Taurus einen Wink und flog mit seinem Besen hoch um besser gehört zu werden.  
„Stacy spielt diese Jahr nicht mit, weil ihre Noten abgesackt sind und sie unbedingt die Eignung für die Aurorenschule schaffen will. Es gibt aber nur einen Kandidaten für die Sucherposition, daher machen wir hier keine Auswahl, sondern hoffen dass sich Andoret gut macht, ansonsten hat Lucius zugesagt auszuhelfen. Andoret spielt gleich mit. Bei der Suche nach einem Treiber haben wir auch nicht so die Wahl, es gibt nur zwei Kandidaten Lestrange und Alent. Daher habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir sie nicht gegeneinander spielen lasen, sondern miteinander. Wir spielen Jäger gegen Treiber, Basil bleibt auf der Bank, Lestrange und Alent auf die Besen.  
„Der Mooskopf?", Jaqueline hatte sich neben James gesetzt und starrte erstaunt zum Spielfeld hinunter.  
„Das Gewächs hat keine Chance gegen Lestrange", ereiferte sie sich weiter. James hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, wieso Jaqueline Sarina nicht leiden konnte, ihm war die grünhaarige Slytherin eher so gar nicht aufgefallen. Im Unterricht war sie sehr zurückhaltend, in den Pausen hockte sie mit Lily oder Camille zusammen und wenn sie nicht gerade für einen von Sirius' Anschlägen gegen Camille im Weg stand, nahm James sie kaum wahr. Umso erstaunlicher war ihr Spiel. Neben dem breitschultrigen Lestrange wirkte sie wie eine Puppe im Wind, doch sie beherrschte jede Bewegung ihres Sauberwisch 4. Durch exakten Flug und genaue Treffer lenkte sie die Klatscher viel effektiver als Lestrange es mit seiner Kraft je fertigbringen konnte. Nach 15 Minuten pfiff Professor Taurus das Spiel ab und zog sich mit dem Hüter der Mannschaft zur Beratung zurück. Lestrange hatte drei Ringannäherungen verhindert, bei einem davon die zierliche Ombra sogar vom Besen geschmettert. Sarina hatte mehr als sechs Angriffe vereitelt und war auch an den Manövern von Lestrange beteiligt gewesen. Die lauten und gestenreichen Diskussionen auf den Tribünen zeigten, dass auch die Zuschauer eine solche Wende nicht erwartet hätten. Doch keiner war erstaunt, als der Teamchef der Slytherins nach wenigen Minuten Sarina zur neuen Treiberin des Teams erklärte. Nur Basil der zweite Treiber widersprach der Entscheidung lautstark und musste von seinen Teamkameraden vom Feld gebracht werden.

Die Hufflepuffs ließen zwei neue Sucher vorspielen, brachen jedoch nach 15 Minuten ab, als keiner von ihnen auch nur eine einzige Sichtung gemacht hatte.  
Als die Ravenclaws aufliefen, legte sich gespanntes Schweigen über die Zuschauerbänke, alle hielten nach Lidia Ausschau. James wusste nicht, ob er mit ihr rechnete oder nicht, doch er lächelte zufrieden, als sie immer noch etwas blass, doch munter lächelnd aufs Feld kam.  
„Mist!", zischte Jaqueline neben ihm und James warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Versteh doch, es gibt sechs Kandidaten für Kastras Position, wenn Lidia nicht spielen würde, wäre die Chance ins Team zu kommen doppelt so gut." Jaqueline lächelte geknickt und rannte hinunter zum Feld, um sich mit den fünf anderen Kandidaten aufzustellen.  
Jaqueline spielte gut, doch James musste eingestehen, dass sie bei weitem nicht die beste war und daher war er nicht überrascht, als ein Drittklässler ins Team gewählt wurde. Jaqueline verschwand in den Umkleiden und kam erst wieder, als James bereits in der Luft war. Er spielte mit seinen beiden Kontrahenten gegen das Hufflepuff-Team, während die vier Kandidaten für den Posten des Suchers über ihnen kreisten. James konzentrierte sich auf den Quaffel und nutzte das Tempo des Nimbus voll aus. Doch er konnte es nicht vermeiden immer wieder zu den Tribünen herüber zu schauen und nach Sirius zu suchen. Er war noch immer nicht gekommen, oder zumindest fand James ihn zwischen den Zuschauern nicht.  
Als der Abpfiff kam hätte sich James fast auf die Lippe gebissen. Sein Team hatte 50 Punkte gemacht, davon waren 20 von ihm, die anderen 30 kamen jedoch von einem Drittklässler, der James bisher nie aufgefallen war. James war sich sicher, raus zu sein, als sich Benjy der neue Teamchef mit den Zwillingen zur Beratung zurückzog.  
„Es ist uns echt nicht leicht gefallen, alle Kandidaten waren wirklich gut", begann Eline in ihrem üblichen ruhigem Ton, wurde jedoch sofort von ihrer Schwester unterbrochen.  
„Machs kurz Eli! Wir haben noch nie einen Zweitklässler so fliegen gesehen! Willkommen im Team, James!"  
James wäre fast von der Bank gerutscht, jubelnd drehte er sich zur Tribüne, auf der Peter aufgesprungen war und ihm zujohlte und Jaqueline immer noch etwas enttäuscht doch sich für James ehrlich freuend klatschte. Sirius war nirgends zu sehen.


	4. Freundschaftsdienste

Kapitel 4

**Freundschaftsdienste**

Peter und Jaqueline warteten vor den Umkleidekabinen auf James und er erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass Jaqueline nicht ins Team gekommen war um sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass es für dich nicht geklappt hat Jaqueline, versuch es das nächste Mal wieder, du bist schon richtig gut und nächstes Jahr wirst du sicher spitze sein", tröstete er sie und strich ihr über den Oberarm.  
"Ich habe echt viele Fehler ...", begann Jaqueline zu erzählen als sie von Lucius unterbrochen wurde: "Gut geflogen James." Lucius kam den Weg vom See hoch und blieb drei Schritte von James und seinen Freunden entfernt stehen.  
"Danke, Lucius. Ohne deinen Besen hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht gepackt." James ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm den Besen während Lucius aufmunternd lächelte.  
"Nicht der Besen punktet, sondern sein Pilot." James hatte das Gefühl ein paar Zauberstabsbreiten zu wachsen.  
"Ich stehe trotzdem tief in deiner Schuld." Lucius winkte lapidar ab.  
"Ach was, Kleinigkeiten."  
James verabschiedete sich jetzt doch grinsend und lief Peter und Jaqueline nach, die bereits auf dem weg zum Schloss waren.  
"Das Schlammblut hat den Besen aber nicht angepackt, oder?", fragte Rudolphus und trat hinter der Tribüne hervor, als Potter gerade aus der Hörweite war.  
"Er hätte es nicht gewagt den Besen aus der Hand zu geben, keine Sorge, ich muss ihn sicher nicht verbrennen. Basil soll ihn aber gründlich putzen."  
"Wieso hast du ihm überhaupt geholfen?", fragte Severus obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte. Lucius lächelte ihn gönnerhaft an.  
"Er hat es selbst gesagt, weil er jetzt tief in meiner Schuld steht." Severus nickte. Sollte Lucius ihn nur für seinen dummen Schüler halten, solange er nicht auf die Idee kam ihn seinen Besen putzen zu lassen. Lucius lag falsch und Severus wusste es, Potter würde sich nicht so einfach kaufen lassen. Das einzige was Severus ärgerte, war, dass ihm kein besseres Vorgehen einfiel. Potter war wichtig, da hatte Lucius recht, Potter würde eine wichtige Figur in Hogwarts werden, vorallem jetzt als Mitglied der Schulmannschaft. Severus nahm sich vor genauer auf ihn zu achten.

Die Quidditchspieler und ihre Zuschauer hatten das Abendessen verpasst, doch in der Großen Halle waren Platten mit Broten für sie aufgebaut worden. James wollte eigentlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zu sehen wo Sirius steckte, doch sein neues Team hatten ihn eingeholt und genötigt sich noch dazu zusetzten.  
"Ist es nicht eigentlich Tradition, dass das älteste Teammitglied Teamchef wird?", fragte Thor der neue Sucher der Gryffindors.  
"Alles nur Faulheit", lachte Zacharias, der erste Treiber aus der siebten Klasse. "Wenn man in einem Team den Chef bestimmen will ist das ein Graus, alle wollen irgendwie schon Chef sein, aber jeder ist zu bescheiden es zuzugeben, also meldet sich keiner, und wenn sich dann doch einer meldet, sind die anderen dagegen. Um das Hickhack zu vermeiden nimmt man also den, der am längsten im Team ist. Und das wäre eigentlich ich, aber mal ehrlich? Will hier jemand wirklich mich zum Chef haben?" Zacharias sagte das so, als wäre es eine Ehrenauszeichnung, _nicht_ zum Chef geeignet zu sein. Elina hob sofort abwehrend die Arme.  
"Nie im Leben! Du würdest uns in rosa Kostümen aufs Feld schicken und zur Eröffnung des Trainings müssten wir den Koboldtanz um die Ringstangen veranstalten."  
Benjy legte Thor die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: "Glaub uns, es ist für unser aller Gesundheit besser wenn wir die Tradition dieses Jahr brechen." James grinste, er verstand die Anspielungen noch nicht, doch das würde noch kommen wenn er länger dabei war und er freute sich riesig darauf.  
Sie unterhielten sich bis in den späten Abend hinein und James merkte erst, dass Peter noch da war als sich dieser verabschiedete.  
James kam in den Schlafsaal, da lagen die anderen schon im Bett und James dachte sich auch nichts dabei, dass sie am Morgen schon weg waren, als er aufwachte. Er hatte um eine gute halbe Stunde verschlaf und musste das Frühstück ausfallen lassen um pünktlich zum Unterricht der _nicht magischen Künste_ zu kommen. Professor Customary war eine gemütliche Dame, doch sehr streng bei der Klassendisziplin, daher traute sich niemand zu reden, als sich James beim Mittagessen jedoch zwischen Tom und Chris wiederfand wurde er doch misstrauisch.  
„Was ist los?", zischte er Peter in Zauberkunst zu und riskierte es einen Schnippzauber von Professor Flitwick verpasst zu bekommen.  
„Nichts", antwortete Peter und sah nicht einmal von seinem Helft auf. James wurde der Tag lang, er wollte endlich eine Gelegenheit bekommen ausführlich mit Peter und Sirius zu sprechen, doch die schienen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und kurz vor dem Tee zerrte ihn Benjy auch noch zu einer zusätzlichen Trainingsstunde, weil sie ja wegen der späten Auswahlspiele schon eine Woche verpasst hatten.

Der Shooting Star 16 den James bei diesem Training flog schüttelte ihm alle Knochen durcheinander und dann begann es auch noch zu regnen. Mit schmerzendem Rücken, frierend und durchnässt kam James kurz vor dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand Sirius in eine Zeitschrift vertieft am Kamin.  
„Was soll der Quatsch!", fuhr er ihn grober an, als es ursprünglich beabsichtigt war. „Wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Und wieso warst du nicht beim Auswahlspiel?"  
Sirius' Gesicht war eine kalte Maske, als er die Zeitschrift weglegte und James herablassend ansah.  
„Auf dem Weg zum Feld habe ich Camille getroffen und erfahren, dass du Lucius' Besen fliegst, da wusste ich, dass du ins Team kommen würdest und konnte mir den restlichen Weg sparen", erklärte er kalt und griff wieder zu seinem Magazin. James packte das Helft wütend und riss es Sirius aus der Hand.  
„Ich dachte wir wären über diesem Mist hinweg! Was hat der Besen damit zutun, dass du den ganzen Tag kein einziges Wort mit mir geredet hast?" Sirius sprang auf, jetzt ebenfalls wütend.  
„Du hast den Besen von Malfoy angenommen! Erinnerst du dich noch? Das ist der selbe Typ, gegen den wir letzte Jahr eine Schlacht angezettelt haben die Gryffindor auf null Punkte gebracht hat! Das ist der Typ, der mich ein halbes Jahr lang hat tyrannisieren lassen!"  
„Lucius hat nie den Zauberstab gegen dich erhoben! Außerdem hat der Ärger doch aufgehört, also kann es dir egal sein, ob ich mit Lucius befreundet bin oder nicht. Im Grunde ist das sogar besser für dich", konterte James. Sirius prustete nur verächtlich.  
„Ich verzichte auf Malfoys Almosen! Er hat Weihnachten meinen Eltern empfohlen mich nach Island in eine Schule für schwer erziehbare Zauberer zu schicken! Du kannst nicht mit mir und diesem Arsch befreundet sein!" James lachte theatralisch auf.  
„Letztes Jahr galt das für Camille und soweit ich weiß, warst du in den Sommerferien drei Tage bei ihrer Familie zu Besuch!"  
„Mit Malfoy ist das anders", unterbrach ihn Sirius, doch James wollte nicht mehr diskutieren.  
„Ja, klar, es ist immer etwas anderes. Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben mit wem ich befreundet bin oder nicht! Das ist allein meine Sache!" James schrie fast, zum Glück waren die meisten Gryffindors bereits auf dem Weg zum Abendessen und der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer.

James hatte keinen Appetit, er setzte sich vor das Schachbrett auf dem seine unbeendete Partie mit Remus stand und starrte die schlafenden Schachfiguren an. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dagesessen hatte als ein Schatten auf das Brett fiel und Remus „Schach" sagte während er seinen Läufer in die Gerade vor James' König schob. James konnte nicht denken, er stand im Schach und wusste nicht wie er das ändern konnte, dabei war er vorgestern noch sicher gewesen die Partie zu gewinnen. Minuten vergingen mit Schweigen, dann lehnte sich Remus vor und sagte leise: „Es wäre ungesund für dich, wenn ich dein einziger Freund wäre." James sah nicht vom Schachbrett auf, als er antwortete: „Seit wann sind wir denn Freunde?"  
„Hm, seit einem Jahr und acht Tagen. Habe ich mir zumindest so sagen lassen." James war zu müde und zu deprimiert um wieder wütend zu werden, daher erwiderte er nur trocken: „Ich erzähle der kleinen Kröte nie wieder etwas." Remus lachte zynisch.  
„Du hast heute einen echten Verschleiß an Freunden, ich bin begeistert, die Tricks muss ich mir abgucken." James schob seinen König unmotiviert zur Seite und sah Remus böse an.  
„Was geht dich das überhaupt an? Mach deinen Zug und dann verzieh dich wieder!" Remus schob seine Dame in die Frontale.  
„Schach", wiederholte er trocken. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Peter auch nicht mit dir redet? Und hast du heute einen Pieps von Jaqueline gehört?"  
„Ach? Sind die auch eingeschnappt, weil ich den Besen angenommen habe? Sah ganz anders aus, als sie an der Rennbahn an mir gehangen haben."  
„Jaqueline wollte wirklich sehr gerne ins Team der Ravenclaws."  
„Ich weiß, es ist ja auch schade, aber sie war nun Mal nicht gut genug." James griff nach seinem König, und versuchte ihn nach rechts zu schieben doch die Figur krallte sich am Brett fest und ließ sich nicht bewegen.  
„Was soll der Mist!", fuhr James das Schachbrett an.  
„Wenn du nach rechts ziehst stehst du im Matt", erklärte Remus ruhig und James bemerkte den Springer der genau auf das Feld zielte das James ansteuern wollte.  
„James, du übernimmst dich. Du versuchst mit allen Menschen befreundet zu sein, doch das geht einfach nicht, dadurch vernachlässigst du die Freunde die du bereits hast. Und vorallem ignorierst du, dass die Menschen eigene Meinungen über andere haben, du kannst dich nicht seelenruhig zwischen die Stühle setzen." James legte seinen König um und stand auf.  
„Du kennst dich ja richtig gut aus, für jemanden der keine Freunde hat", zischte er Remus zu und ging in den Schlafsaal.

„DU SPINNST DOCH!" Lily bewunderte die Zauber, welche die Geheimgänge zu Slytherins Werkstatt schützten, in ihrem Schlafsaal hatte sie nichts von diesem Gebrüll gehört, erst auf der Leiter war Camilles Stimme zu ihr gedrungen und echote in dem schmalen Schacht der von Gryffindor nach Slytherin führte.  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir! Du benimmst dich wie das letzte Rhinozeros, tust aber so, als wäre das völlig normal!"  
Camille hatte sich in ihrer ganzen Lautstärke vor Severus aufgebaut und brüllte ihn an, während von ihm nur ein böses Funkeln hinter einem Vorhang aus fettigem Haar kam.  
„Wir haben das geklärt"; zischte er dann doch noch, als Lily den Raum betrat. Camille wirbelte herum als sie Lilys Absätze auf dem Steinboden klacken hörte und hob gestikulierend die Arme.  
„Lily! Dich brauche ich, macht es dir wirklich nichts aus Schlammblut genannt zu werden?" Lily fühlte sich leicht überfahren und zuckte zuerst nur die Schultern.  
„Siehst du!?", schrie Camille, in dem Glauben Recht bekommen zu haben, weiter, „sie weiß noch nicht mal was sie davon halten soll, sie hat nie gelernt wie fies das Wort ist, weil du immer so tust als wäre es nichts!"  
„Camille, ich weiß sehr wohl was Schlammblut bedeutet und auch wie Zauberer das meinen, es macht mir aber trotzdem nichts aus."  
Camille holte Luft um weiter zu brüllen und dann kam das, was Lily gesagt hatte in ihrem Gehirn an. Die Wut entwich aus ihr wie Luft aus einem Luftballon und wurde durch Verwirrung ersetzt. Camilles Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und bildeten diese absolut gerade Falte die Lily immer irritierte.  
„Es macht dir nichts aus?", wiederholte Camille ungläubig. Lily nickte und zog die Schultern hoch.  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, weil ich keinen Wert darauf lege Zauberer zu sein." Camilles Verwirrung wuchs.  
„Nicht?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief wodurch sie etwas dämlich aussah.  
„Camille, ich fand mein Leben als Muggel nicht schlecht, ok,manchmal leuchtete meine Schreibtischlampe ohne eingeschaltet zu sein und Blumen blühten im Winter auf. Aber ich wäre nicht vor Neugier gestorben, wenn ich nicht erfahren hätte wieso das so war. Und ich hätte den Ärger mit der Zauberei nicht gehabt. Ohne Severus hätte ich das letzte Schuljahr nicht bestanden, das ist ein unbezahlbarer Freundschaftsdienst, da kann er mich nennen wie er will. Vorallem weil das mit dem Schlammblut auf ihn eher zutrifft als auf mich", erklärte Lily und setzte sich auf die Armlehne eines Sessels.  
„Hä?!", fragte Camille und sah zu Severus herüber, der genervt ausatmete.  
„Schlamm ist eine Mischung aus Erde und Wasser", erklärte er, und sprach dabei so, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden.  
„Und? Verstehe ich nicht."  
Lily musste über Camilles Begriffsstutzigkeit lachen.  
„Camille. Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel, also entweder beide Wasser oder beide Erde."  
„Euch ist aber schon klar, dass das außer euch keiner so sieht, oder?"  
„Was nichts daran ändert, dass es richtig ist", bekräftigte Lily und grinste.  
„Camille." erst jetzt bemerkte Lily Sarina, die in einem Sessel in der Ecke saß, auch Camille schien sich erst jetzt wieder an sie zu erinnern.  
„Camille", begann Sarina ruhig und überlegt, „du schließt von deinem Verständnis und deiner Sicht der Dinge auf andere ohne dir bewusst zu sein, dass andere Menschen eine andere Argumentation haben könnten als du. Daher möchte ich nicht, dass du mich weiterhin verteidigst, weil ich die Dinge grundsätzlich anders sehen werde als du, deine Intervention mich also immer noch mehr verwirrt, als die Situation selbst." Sarina hatte ihr Anlegen so vorgebracht, als würde sie eine besonders komplizierte Aufgabe erklären, doch in ihrer Stimme lag auch Überzeugung und eine Härte die es von vorne herein verbot zu widersprechen.  
„Interven-was?", fragte Camille.  
„Du sollst dich nicht mehr einmischen", übersetzte Severus und ging an Camille vorbei zum Arbeitstisch.

Magische Kraft direkt in ein Objekt zu leiten war ganz hohe Zauberei. Severus versuchte es schon seit Monaten, doch er konnte nicht einmal den einfachsten Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführen während es Lily einfach so gelang. Severus wunderte sich, wieso keiner der Lehrer bemerkt hatte wie mächtig Lily war, oder vielleicht hatten sie es bemerkt und wollten es nur nicht fördern?  
Lily war wie ein schwarzes Loch, sie bündelte magische Kraft so stark, dass eine Art Trichter um sie herum entstand. Severus hatte das Bild in einem Buch über magische Kraftverteilung gefunden, doch was das wirklich bedeutete verstand er noch nicht. Da waren drei Bücher in seinem Koffer die er aus der Bibliothek seines Großvaters mitgenommen hatte, sie sollten es erklären können, er musste nur Zeit finden sie zu lesen. Zuerst war aber das Buch über fortgeschrittene Zaubertheorie dran. Es gehörte zu dem Stoff der dritten Klasse, doch den Stoff der zweiten hatte er schon durch.  
„Hi", unterbrach ihn eine vertraute Stimme. Sarina trug ein flauschiges, grünes Nachtzeug und grüne Hausschuhe. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber und schlug das Buch auf, welches sie mitgebracht hatte.  
„Wieso tragen alle Slytherins grün, auch wenn es so kitschig aussieht wie dieser Schlafanzug?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass ein Gespräch sein Gehirn wieder auf Betriebstemperatur bringen würde. Sarina zog die Beine an und sah plötzlich aus als wäre sie den Tränen nahe.  
„Den hat Kimi genäht", antwortete sie mit dünner Stimme. Severus taten seine herablassenden Worte schlagartig Leid. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, er musste es loswerden, wenn seine Pläne gelingen sollten. Doch so weit war er noch nicht. Er legte das Buch zur Seite und beugte sich zu Sarina herüber um ihre Hand zu berühren.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte er besorgt.  
„Kimi war die Hauselfe, die sich um mich gekümmert hat. Sie ist letztes Jahr gestorben, kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Kimi hat immer gesagt, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen müsste, damit ich immer jemanden habe der sich um mich kümmert." Severus lächelte schief.  
„Da hatte Kimi recht, du hast hier Leute gefunden die sich um dich kümmern."  
Das sentimentale Mädchen war verschwunden und vor Severus saß wieder die kühle und nachdenkliche Sarina. Automatisch rückte Severus von ihr weg, als hätte sie ihn gestoßen.  
"Ich glaube, ich möchte nicht beschützt werden. Ich möchte, dass das nicht nötig ist. Ich weiß, dass es utopisch ist zu glauben, dass es eine Welt geben könnte in der mir niemand etwas böses will, aber ich weiß, dass ich lernen kann auf mich selbst aufzupassen", erklärte sie selbstsicher.  
„Das heute Nachmittag mit Camille, das war unnötig. Was du gesagt hast hat mich nicht verletzt. Du hast absichtlich Metaphern verwendet die ich nicht verstanden habe. Du hast eine Beleidigung gewählt die mich nicht beleidigen konnte. Das gleiche machst du mit Lily. Was Lily verletzt sind die Schimpfwöter aus der Muggelwelt, die sie als etwas Anormales hinstellen, daher verwendest du nur Schimpfwörter, die aus der Zaubererwelt kommen und Leute als besonders normal und gewöhnlich beschreiben." Severus zog seinen Morgenmantel enger, er fühlte sich plötzlich nackt, das Gefühl verging jedoch schnell und wurde durch Erstaunen und Sorge ersetzt. Sarina hatte ihn durchschaut, konnten das auch andere? Konnte Lucius ihn durchschauen?  
„Ich weiß also was du tust, aber ich verstehe nicht wieso du das machst."  
Es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung, er musste es ihr nicht erklären und weil es Sarina war, würde es ihr auch wirklich nichts ausmachen, wenn er es nicht tun würde. Das war mal wieder so eine Situation die er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Er war mit dem festen Vorhaben nach Hogwarts gekommen sich hier keine Freunde zuzulegen. Er wollte seine Gesellschaft nur nach der Nützlichkeit für seine Pläne wählen, doch Lily und Sarina, die ursprünglich nur Nützlich waren wurden immer mehr zu Freunden und das irritierte ihn nicht nur, es beunruhigte ihn sogar. Doch eigentlich war eh alles anders gekommen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, Lucius und seine Freunde waren mehr als nur die dominante Clique einer Schule. Severus konnte Lucius' Verhalten gegenüber Lidia nicht vergessen, natürlich wollte er das Mädchen quälen, aber da war mehr gewesen. Immer wieder kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Lucius bei dem Anschlag auf die Angers dabeigewesen war. Doch das konnte nicht sein, Malfoy war ein Aufschneider, der zwar viel konnte aber mehr zu können behauptete und er war gerade mal vierzehn ...  
Auch wenn Lucius sich nur mit Fremden Federn schmückte, dass er es sich erlaubte mit einem Doppelmord in Verbindung gebracht zu werden zeigte: Es stand etwas größeres dahinter. Und dann sollte vielleicht auch er die Taktik ändern.  
„Wegen der Macht", antwortete er und traf damit eine Entscheidung. Sarina kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht", gab sie zu. Severus atmete tief durch und versuchte sich auf Sarinas Denkweise einzustellen.  
„Im Grunde besteht alles aus Mächten, das haben wir in Zaubertheorie gelernt. Eine Macht besteht darauf, dass etwas so bleibt wie es ist und eine andere strebt eine Veränderung an. Etwas ändert sich nur, wenn die verändernde Macht stark genug ist. Ich möchte auch Dinge ändern, dazu brauche ich Macht und Lucius Malfoy hat sie. Ich muss seinen Platz einnehmen um sie zu bekommen, also muss ich das was er tut tun, nur besser."  
Sarina nickte nachdenklich.  
„Ja, ich glaube das habe ich verstanden."


	5. Schlechte Ausreden

Kapitel 5

**Schlechte Ausreden  
**

James wachte ausgeschlafen doch mit einem schlechten Gewissen auf. Er hatte sich so lange darum bemüht, Remus' Freundschaft zu gewinnen, und jetzt, da Remus sich wie ein Freund verhielt, hatte James nichts besseres zu tun als ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Dabei hatte Remus ja recht, er hätte sich um Jaqueline kümmern müssen, sie hatte ja niemanden, mit dem sie über Quidditch reden konnte außer ihm und Peter. Er muss sich ganz schön doof vorgekommen sein, einfach daneben zu sitzen und ignoriert zu werden. Sirius stellte sich ganz schön an, aber Lucius' Kommentar, man solle Sirius nach Island schicken, war ja auch wirklich gemein.  
Nachdenklich trottete James in die Große Halle. Er musste versuchen, alles wieder gut zu machen. Mit Lucius befreundet und im Quidditchteam der Gryffindors zu sein war zwar toll, doch er wollte seine Freunde deswegen nicht verlieren. Jaqueline zu versöhnen würde halbwegs einfach sein, sie war ein Mädchen und reagierte auf Schmeicheleien und Geschenke. Peter würde er ein paar Hausaufgaben abnehmen, nur wie sollte er für zusätzliche Hausaufgaben Zeit finden, wenn Benjy seinen ehrgeizigen Plan, dieses Jahr die Quidditchmeisterschaft zu gewinnen, durchzog und sie drei Mal in der Woche trainieren ließ. Er überlegte gerade, wie er sich bei Remus entschuldigen sollte, als sich immer mehr ein komisches Gefühl in ihm aufstaute; etwas stimmte nicht. Die Flure waren zu leer, die Sonne schien zu hell ...  
Und dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein: Astronomie! Er hatte den mitternächtlichen Astronomieunterricht versäumt! Der gestrige Tag war so übel gewesen, dass er schon um acht im Bett gewesen war. James war in der Eingangspforte zur Großen Halle wie versteinert stehengeblieben, doch da war es schon zu spät. Professor Eridanus, der alleine am Lehrertisch gesessen hatte - immerhin war es schon neun Uhr vierzehn, wie James jetzt auf der großen goldenen Uhr an der Wand über dem Slytherintisch bemerkte - war aufgestanden und kam auf ihn zu. James suchte panisch nach einer Ausrede, doch da stand Eridanus schon vor ihm und ihm war noch immer keine eingefallen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Eridanus besorgt. James sah ihn misstrauisch an, war das eine Falle?  
„Es muss ja eine fürchterliche Nacht für sie gewesen sein: Schlafschlag, Gnomeritis und Peeves' Vergissjadich-Pulver auf einmal abzubekommen ..." Eridanus schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie heute aufgestanden sind." James musste grinsen, obwohl er vor Scham rot anlief.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich hatte gestern einen schlechten Tag und die Astronomiestunde völlig vergessen."  
Jetzt grinste auch Eridanus, wodurch er noch jünger aussah als ohnehin schon.  
„Es ist schon gut, Mr. Potter, sie haben ja Freunde, die Ihnen die Hausaufgaben und den Übungsstoff geben können. Mr. Black - Vergissjadich-Pulver - hat Ihren Übungszettel für die Mondtabellen, Mr. Pettigrew - Gnomeritis - hat meine Ausführungen über die Zauber, die vom Mondstand beeinflusst werden fast wörtlich mitgeschrieben und Mr. Lupin - Schlafschlag - kann Ihnen erklären, wie sie mit dem Hydrolunatron die Mondstrahlung messen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag, Mr. Potter", verabschiedete sich Eridanus mit einem Kopfnicken und verließ die Große Halle.  
James bekam Kopfschmerzen, weil sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht vom Grinsen verkrampften, doch er konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

Es fiel James schwer, doch er ließ sich den ganzen Tag nichts anmerken. Die drei redeten immer noch nicht mit ihm und er änderte das nicht, obwohl er es kaum aushielt. Er hatte sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt, und für den mussten sie ahnungslos bleiben.  
Bei Jaqueline blieb er bei seinem alten Vorhaben, er würde sich einfach öffentlich entschuldigen. Das müsste genug Eindruck machen, um sie wieder zu versöhnen. Professor Fermat hatte die Schüler noch nicht richtig verabschiedet, da war James schon aus dem Klassenraum und rannte zum Raum für Sprachen der Magie, in dem die Ravenclaws Unterricht gehabt hatten.  
„Es tut mir leid, leid, leid, leid!", ratterte er los, kaum dass Jaqueline mit ihren Ravenclaw-Freundinnen den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Orchideus." Ein Strauß weißer Blumen erschien, den James geschickt auffing und Jaqueline überreichte. Sie lief rosa an und ihre Freundinnen begannen zu kichern.  
„Ich hätte dich nach dem Auswahlspiel nicht so stehen lassen dürfen, das war nicht nur gemein, sondern auch echt doof von mir. Ich bin zwar im Team, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich perfekt gespielt hätte, ich hatte weniger Treffer, und du bist die einzige von meinen Freunden, die sich mit dem Spiel als Jäger auskennt. Wer sollte mir sagen können, was ich falsch gemacht habe, wenn du mir böse bist?" Jaqueline strich sich eine lose Strähne hinter ihre roten Ohren und starrte grinsend auf ihre Füße, eine ihrer Freundinnen hatte sich an ihren Arm gehängt und kicherte so stark, dass sie zu hüpfen schien.  
James kam sich doof vor, doch ihm war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass diesmal mehr als eine Packung Schokofrösche nötig sein würde, um Jaqueline wieder zu versöhnen, und wenn „mehr" bedeutete, dass man sich vor dem halben Jahrgang zum Affen machen musste, dann war dem eben so und er musste da durch.  
„Lass uns gehen, James, wir kommen sonst zu spät zu Zauberkunst", sagte Jaqueline und ihre Stimme klang höher als gewohnt, doch sie lächelte und ihre strahlenden Augen zeigten James, dass sie nicht mehr sauer war. James atmete erleichtert aus und ging dazu über, sich wieder normal zu benehmen, doch für Jaquelines Freundinnen schien die Sache noch nicht vorbei zu sein. Sie flüsterten dauernd und kicherten jedes Mal, wenn ihre Blicke über die Blumen streiften, die Jaqueline in eine von Professor Flitwick herbeigezauberten Vasen auf ihren Pult gestellt hatte. James versuchte ihre verstohlenen Blicke auf ihn zu ignorieren, während er Münzen verschwinden und wieder auftauchen ließ.  
Das mit den Blumen war zu viel gewesen, dachte er mürrisch und kritzelte unauffällig eine Notiz auf den Rand seines Heftes. Mit einem Niesen tarnte er das Ausreißen der Seite und der Schwebezauber ließ den Zettel in Sirius Umhangtasche gleiten.  
In Zaubertränke schrieb er die Nachricht in Peters Lehrbuch und schob es ihm so zu, dass er sie bemerken musste.  
Remus bekam die Nachricht auf der Rückseite einer Vokalbelliste in Sprachen der Magie.  
Damit waren James' Vorbereitungen beendet und er konnte nichts weiter tun als um 18.30 Uhr in einem kleinen Hausaufgabenraum im Erdgeschoss zu warten. Vor dem Fenster bogen sich hohe Pappeln im starken Herbstwind und dunkle Wolken machten auch dem größten Optimisten klar, dass der Sommer wirklich vorbei war.  
„Was willst du, Potter?", bellte Sirius noch von der Tür her.  
„Reden", antwortete James knapp. „Aber nicht nur mit dir, wir müssen noch etwas warten."  
Zwei Minuten später kam Remus, er gab keinen dummen Kommentar ab, sondern setzte sich auf einen Tisch und beobachtete die beiden anderen misstrauisch. Peter kam als letzter und war ziemlich aus der Puste, als wäre er gerannt.  
„Es tut ...", begann er automatisch eine Entschuldigung, brach jedoch sofort ab, als er Sirius und Remus bemerkte. James deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Sirius und Peter setzte sich mit verwirrt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Professor Eridanus möchte mich nach St. Mungo schicken", begann James lässig zu erzählen. „Er befürchtet, dass es Nachwirkungen haben kann, in einer einzigen Nacht einen Schlafschlag zu erleiden, während man sich eine Gnomeritis eingefangen hat und auch noch unter der Wirkung von Vergissjadich-Pulver steht." James musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um nicht zu lachen und seinen sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Vortrag angemessen ernst vorzutragen. Remus schien diese Disziplin für unnötig zu halten und prustete unverhohlen los.  
„Ich finde es übertrieben", fuhr James fort und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Mundwinkel unten zu behalten, „eine Ausrede so zu gestalten, dass sich gleich drei Medimagier auf einen stürzen, daher habe ich beschlossen, dass wir den Unsinn in Zukunft lassen und uns absprechen, welche ach so schreckliche Erkrankung den Fehlenden ereilt hat. Ich finde das glaubhafter."  
Remus kicherte immer heftiger vor sich hin, Peter starrte James verwirrt und ungläubig an und Sirius' Augenbrauen verbogen sich langsam wie schläfrige Schnecken zu einem Bogen, der wohl Ungläubigkeit darstellen sollte.  
„Gnomeritis?", fragte Sirius dann tatsächlich ungläubig und sah richtigerweise zu Peter herüber. Peter zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.  
„Es ist nicht ansteckend, geht von alleine weg und dauert nicht lange."  
„Aber man holt es sich beim Entgnomen! Wie viele Gnome hast du in den Gärten von Hogwarts gesehen? Oder soll er es sich von Flitwick geholt haben?" Peter warf Sirius einen bösen Blich zu.  
„Von dir war sicher das Vergissjadich-Pulver, oder? Auch nicht gerade wahrscheinlich, wenn er das abbekommen hätte, würde er nicht im Bett liegen und schlafen, sondern mit einer Unterhose auf dem Kopf in der Großen Halle tanzen." Remus kringelte sich inzwischen vor Lachen auf dem Tisch.  
„Nicht immer!", widersprach Sirius und gestikulierte heftig.  
„Das Zeug ist toll, das hat verschiedenste Wirkungen, je nachdem, wie man es dosiert", erklärte Sirius und fing an ebenfalls zu grinsen.  
„Ach, du wolltest die Wahrscheinlichkeit also damit untermalen, dass du zugegeben hättest, es ihm selbst verabreicht zu haben? Geniale Idee, statt 10 Punkten Abzug fürs Fehlen hätte Gryffindor 20 Punkte fürs Hantieren mit verbotenen Substanzen bekommen", feuerte Peter zurück.  
Remus begann zu keuchen, weil ihm vor Lachen die Luft wegblieb. James grinste breit und legte Remus die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Geht's noch?", fragte er während auch in ihm das Lachen immer höher kroch. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

In Nächten wie dieser wünschte sich Severus in die Muggelwelt zurück. In der Muggelwelt würde er einfach einen Regenschirm aufspannen und halbwegs trocken zu dem Pavillon im Schulgarten hinüber gehen. Doch als Zauberer erwartete man von ihm, dass er den Zauberstab zog, einen Imprägnierzauber sprach und trotz strömenden Regens trocken blieb. Severus fluchte und rannte los, er beherrschte den Imprägnierzauber nicht. Es war schon etwas lächerlich, weil er Zauber aus der dritten Klasse konnte und Zaubertränke, die für Viertklässler als schwierig galten, im Schlaf braute, aber gewisse Dinge bekam er einfach nicht hin. Sein Großvater meinte, das läge daran, dass er ein Muggel war, ihm wären die Naturgesetze schon zu sehr ins Blut übergegangen. Dummer alter Mann, dachte Severus, es hatte nichts mit Naturgesetzen zu tun, er wusste nur wie Regenschirme funktionierten und fand das praktisch. Wozu sollte man Zaubern, wenn ein Stück gespannter Stoff den selben Zweck erfüllte? Natürlich waren das Gedanken, die er verdrängen musste, er musste üben, alles mit Magie zu tun, damit er die Nötigkeitsbarriere los wurde. Ein Problem, das viele Muggelgeborene hatten: Wie jede Kraft wählte auch die Magie den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes, die magische Kraft zog immer in Richtung der einfachsten Lösung, die dem Zauberer zur Verfügung stand. War diese Lösung nicht magisch, lief die Kraft in eine Sackgasse und es passierte nichts. Man konnte das umgehen, indem man die Kraft detaillierter lenkte, nicht direkt zum Ziel sondern über mehrere Schritte. Damit hatte er einige Zauber erlernt, die ihm vorher unmöglich schienen. Doch der Imprägnierzauber war nicht zu packen, solange Severus das Bild eines Regenschirms im Kopf hatte. E war geradezu peinlich.  
Er erreichte den trockenen Unterstand und wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie war noch nicht da, daher setzte er sich auf die Bank und blies sich heiße Luft aus dem Zauberstab ins Gesicht.  
„Hallo, Sevie!" Mädchenhände schlugen ihm von hinten auf die Schultern und eine völlig trocken Alice kletterte über den Zaun des Pavillons.  
„Ihhh, du bist ja nass", stellte sie fest und rieb sich die Hände an der Schuluniform trocken. Severus sah sie böse an.  
„Ich schenke dir einen Regenschirm zu Weihnachten", drohte er, doch das Mädchen blieb unbeeindruckt, fröhlich klatschte sie in die Hände und antwortete betont kindlich: „Oh, schön! Geschenke!"  
Sie ließ sich auf die Bank ihm gegenüber fallen und sah sich im strömenden Regen um.  
„Ist doch ein perfektes Wetter für Konglomationen", stellte sie fest.  
„Es heißt Konspirationen", verbesserte sie Severus.  
„Was auch immer, kommen wir zur Sache: Arlene hat den Schutzzauber erneuert, und auch noch einen Brief gefunden." Alice zog einen zerknitterten Umschlag aus der Tasche.  
„Damit haben wir noch keinen verpasst, wie wir den für November holen sollen, weiß ich aber nicht. Arlene ist seit einer Woche wieder in Irland und wird dort erstmal auch bleiben." Severus verstaute den Brief in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes, das noch trocken geblieben war.  
„Das ist egal, er wird aufhören, Briefe zu schreiben, wenn er merkt, dass keiner sie mehr holt."  
Alice musterte Severus aufmerksam, er konnte diesen Blick nicht leiden, weil sie danach meistens etwas sagte, was er nicht hören wollte oder noch schlimmer: was er hatte verheimlichen wollen. Doch diesmal war es schlimmer, ihr Blick veränderte sich und wurde mitleidig.  
„Dir fehlt dein Dad doch auch so schon, was willst du machen, wenn du jetzt nicht einmal mehr die Briefe bekommst?"  
„Mir sicher sein, dass man sein Haus nicht abfackelt, wie man es mit den Angers gemacht hat", antwortete er kühl.

„1404 am 12. Oktober war um 1.50 Uhr Neumond mit dem Saturn im dritten Haus auf der Geraden zur Venus, was Mondstärke Null ergibt", erklärte Remus.  
„Das kann aber nicht sein", widersprach Sirius und blätterte hektisch in seinem Astronomieheft. Remus atmete genervt aus und stützte sein Kinn auf die Arme.  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du dich mit mir streiten möchtest, Sirius?", fragte er besonders langsam und deutlich. Sirius schien den Unterton zuerst nicht zu bemerken und suchte weiter, während er weiter auf seinen Standpunkt beharren wollte, doch dann schien er es zu begreifen und hielt inne.  
„Ich sollte mich nicht streiten wollen, oder?", fragte er etwa unsicher und beobachtete Remus interessiert. Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf und verzog die Lippen.  
„Ok", gab Sirius nach und griff nach Remus' Heft. „Dann sollte ich abschreiben, weil ich auf andere Ergebnisse gekommen bin."  
James achtete auf die kleine Kabbelei nicht, er hatte einen Lupenzauber auf eine Fensterscheibe gesprochen und beobachtete das ferne Training der Staffelmannschaft. Es es ungewöhnlich kalt für Mitte Oktober und es regnete Wollknäule, doch Lucius und sein Team übten seit zwei Stunden die Übergabe des Portstabes. Benjy hatte das Training abgesagt, das erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff hatte Gryffindor gewonnen und das nächste war erst am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien, da hatten sie genügend Zeit, auf etwas besseres Wetter zu warten. Das Staffelteam war etwas anderes, es war kein Häuserteam, sondern die Schulmannschaft. Am zweiten Weihnachtstag fand das Höhenrennen in den Sudeten statt, da würden sie gegen die anderen Schulen für Zauberei und Hexerei aus ganz Europa antreten. Wenn man im Dezember ein Rennen durch die tschechischen Berge gewinnen wollte, durfte man sich nicht vom schottischen Herbst abschrecken lassen. Manchmal fand James es schade, in keiner der Schulmannschaften zu sein, doch Quidditch wurde nur schulintern gespielt und beim Staffelrennen musste man auf den interessanten Positionen zu viel zaubern. Die anderen Sportarten und Spiele, bei denen Hogwarts national und international antrat, wie Koboldstein oder Creckett waren nichts für James. Beim Koboldstein musste man zu kompliziert denken, und bei Creckett explodierten zu viele Dinge.  
James justierte die Scheibe nach, um besser sehen zu können und das Bild stellte sich gerade wieder scharf, als Lucius ein kompliziertes Manöver flog und zwei seiner Teamkameraden mit grünen Blitzen vom Besen fegte, James' Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.  
„Es kann keine 16-fache Mondstärke erreicht werden, der Vollmond mit einem vollen Haus erreicht nur einen Maximalwert von 12,5, so steht es in der Mondfibel vom Georie Syth." James riss sich vom Training der Staffelflieger los und blickte über den Tisch, an dem er eigentlich mit Sirius, Peter und Remus seine Hausaufgaben machen sollte, zu Tom herüber. Tom hatte sich wie ein Lehrer über Remus' Schulter aufgebaut und blickte ungeniert in sein Heft. Remus klappte es demonstrativ zu und warf Tom einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du nicht veralteten Büchern glaubst, sondern selbst rechnest? Es sind nicht nur astronomische Werte, die die Mondkraft bedingen sondern auch meteorologische. Ein Gewitter steigert die Mondkraft um 30 und schon ist man über 16." Tom zog die Nase kraus und sah kurz so aus, als hätte er etwas ekliges gerochen bevor er eingeschnappt abzog.  
„Trottel", zischte ihm Remus nach.


	6. Die Sache mit dem Koffer

Kapitel6

**Die Sache mit dem Koffer**

Etwas krachte und James saß gerade wie ein sizilianischer Moorstichling im Bett. Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit und da war es wieder: ein Poltern wie von fallenden Holzkisten. James riss den Vorhang auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Remus war vor ihm an der Tür und riss sie auf. Im Flur lagen zerschlagene Koffer und die Treppe nach oben war mit Kleidern und Büchern übersät. Eine riesige Gestalt stand auf dem Treppenabsatz über James und Remus, lange Arme hoben einen Koffer hoch und warfen ihn nach den Jungs. James sprang zurück und riss Remus mit sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor der Koffer vor ihnen zerschellte und seinen Inhalt auf dem Flur verteilte. James lugte vorsichtig aus der Tür, die dunkle Gestalt war verschwunden. James rannte zu seinem Nachtschrank, schnappte sich den Zauberstab und hastete die Treppe hinauf.  
„Er ist aus dem Fenster gesprungen!", rief Sirius hinter ihm. James lehnte sich aus dem geöffneten Fenster im Treppenhaus und er erkannte gerade noch einen Schatten, der in den Wald verschwand.  
„Konntest du erkennen, was das war?", fragte James als Sirius sich über ihn hinweg durch das Fenster beugte und James auf die Fensterbank drückte.  
„Nein, ich habe nur gesehen, dass er groß war, sich umdrehte und mit einem Hechtsprung aus dem Fenster flüchtete."  
„Er ... er hat meinen Koffer", stammelte Brix und trat wie in Trance an James und Sirius heran.  
„Es hat mehrere Koffer zerstört. Du kannst deinen Krempel ja einsammeln", fuhr Sirius ihn an. Brix war weiß wie die Wand, er trat näher an das Fenster und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Nicht zerstört", stammelte er weiter, „mitgenommen, es hat meinen Koffer und alle meine Sachen mitgenommen." Brix Stimme wurde schrill. „Meine Mutter wird mich umbringen!"  
James sah erstaunt von Brix auf die zerstörten Koffer und dann aus dem Fenster. Der Schlafsaal der übrigen Gryffindor Jungs lag gegenüber dem von James. Das Wesen hatte die Koffer jedoch vom Treppenabsatz über den Schlafsälen herunter geworfen.  
„Wie ist das Wesen an eure Koffer gekommen?", fragte James und richtete seine Frage geistesgegenwärtig an Sirius.  
„Mit einem komischen Zauber, glaube ich, ich bin von einem Windstoß wach geworden, der die Tür aufgedrückt und die Vorhänge fliegen gelassen hat. Die Koffer wurden aus dem Zimmer ... gesogen, als würde der zurückströmende Wind sie mitnehmen. Ich bin aufgesprungen, doch als ich an der Tür war, flog schon der erste Koffer herunter, dann der zweite und dritte, dann sah ich das Vieh aus dem Fenster springen. Eine komische Aktion, oder?"  
„Was ist denn hier los?", rief eine schneidende Stimme von unten. Professor McGonagall stand in einem Flanellmorgenrock, der mit Schottenmustern verziert war, mitten in den Trümmern der Koffer. Sie hatte die Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt und aus der rechten Faust ragte ein Zauberstab, dessen Spitze rot glühte.

Nur Minuten später saß James mit einem Becher heißer Schokolade im Büro des Schulleiters und erzählte Dumbledore, der einen dunkelblauen mit silbernen Sternen bestickten Morgenmantel trug, was er gesehen hatte. Sirius und Remus stimmten jedem Wort mit energischem Nicken zu. Nur Brix sah verängstigt daneben und wiegte sich hin und her, wobei er vor sich hinmurmelte. Hinter Dumbledore saß Professor Pericul auf einem Tisch und obwohl er als einziger vollständig angekleidet war, glaubte James, an seinem zerzausten Bart zu erkennen, dass man auch ihn aus dem Bett geholt hatte.  
Als James seinen Bericht beendete, trat eine Pause ein, in der sich Dumbledore nachdenklich über den Bart strich.  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter", sagte Dumbledore dann langsam und wandte sich an Brix, der auf eine Stelle kurz vor dem rechten vorderen Bein des Schreibtisches starrte.  
„Mr. Ky, wissen Sie, wieso das Wesen Ihren Koffer geholt haben könnte?" Dumbledores Stimme war weich und sehr ruhig, als er sich an Brix wandte. Brix schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
„Mr. Ky, es könnten auch Kleinigkeiten sein, die uns helfen", versuchte es Dumbledore erneut. Da brach es aus Brix heraus: „Meine Mutter wird mich zu Golemfutter verarbeiten! Da war der Festumhang meines Onkels drin, der ist schon seit drei Generationen in unserer Familie, außerdem alle meine Bücher! Meine Mutter hat mir immer eingeschärft, alle meine Sachen immer ordentlich in den Koffer zu legen, und jetzt sowas! Letztes Jahr war der Koffer einfach so leer und jetzt ist er einfach so weg, das glaubt sie mir doch nie! Sie hat mir auch nicht geglaubt, dass ich letztes Jahr richtig gepackt habe und jetzt soll ich ihr erzählen, dass ein riesiges Wesen in unseren Schlafsaal gekommen ist und ausgerechnet meinen Koffer mitgenommen hat?" Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über Brix' Gesicht und veranlassten McGonagall dazu, ein Taschentuch aus dem Nichts zu holen und Brix beruhigend auf die Schulter zu klopfen.  
„Wir werden Ihrer Mutter den Vorfall erklären, Mr. Ky. Und vielleicht finden sich Ihre Sachen ja auch wieder", versuchte die Lehrerin Brix zu beruhigen.  
James hatte nicht auf Brix geachtet, er beobachtete Pericul, der während des Redeschwalls aufgesprungen war. Dumbledore hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und zustimmend genickt, was den Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ veranlasste, das Büro eilig zu verlassen.

Die Gryffindor-Jungs bekamen die beiden Zaubertrankstunden am nächsten Morgen frei und James nutzte die Gelegenheit, ungestraft auszuschlafen. Peter und Remus hielten es nicht so lange aus und saßen bereits kurz nach acht schwatzend zusammen. James hörte ihre gedämpften Stimmen nur wenn er sich halb wach auf die andere Seite wälzte. Es war keine echte Müdigkeit, sondern eher Faulheit, die ihn im Bett hielt, trotzdem fuhr er wie aus dem tiefsten Schlaf gerissen hoch.  
„HALTET DOCH ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!", brüllte Tom und weckte damit auch die Schüler im Schlafsaal nebenan.  
„Das war eine Scheißnacht und ich würde gerne ausgeschlafen zu _Zauberkunst_ gehen, wenn Professor McGonagall schon so freundlich ist, uns die ersten Stunden freizugeben! Aber nein, Herr Lupin muss unbedingt von seinen nächtlichen Heldentaten erzählen und kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Leute gibt die das nicht hören wollen!", schrie Tom weiter.  
James war hellwach, und riss seinen Vorhang zur Seite - gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Remus in den Arm zu fallen, bevor dieser Tom verhexen konnte.  
„Das ist er nicht wert", erklärte James und drückte Remus' Arm weiter nach unten.  
„Zieht euch an, wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum", wies er seine Freunde an und blinzelte, um wieder scharf sehen zu können. Der Zauber, der seine Sehschwäche korrigierte, funktionierte mal wieder nicht richtig.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Brille?", fragte Jaqueline, während sie am Nachmittag neben James im Warteraum vor Madam Pomfreys Büro saß.  
„Einer was?", fragte James erstaunt.  
„Augengläser, James, so etwas wie Dumbledore trägt." James stöhnte leise auf.  
„Ich weiß, was eine Brille ist, ich bin ja nicht doof, aber so etwas tragen nur alte Männer und Bibliothekarinnen!"  
Jaqueline verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Mein großer Bruder hat eine Brille und er ist weder alt noch eine Bibliothekarin. Sie steht ihm wirklich gut, er hat so eine wie Ray Davies von The Kinks." James beobachtete Jaqueline skeptisch.  
„Und wer soll das sein?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Jaqueline schüttelte jetzt geradezu empört den Kopf.  
„Achtet ihr Zauberer wirklich auf gar nichts, außerhalb eurer vier Wände? The Kinks sind eine Band, eine super tolle, ganz England spricht über die."  
James wurde von Madam Pomfrey davor gerettet, antworten zu müssen.  
Als er zehn Minuten später mit neu gerichtetem, scharfem Blick aus dem Behandlungzimmer kam, erkannte er, dass Jaqueline auffällig viele glitzernde Spangen im Haar trug, das war ihm den ganzen Tag nicht aufgefallen.  
„Was machen wir heute beim Kunstflug? Weißt du das noch?", fragte er und nahm Jaqueline seinen Ranzen ab. Jaqueline antwortete nicht, sie schien an etwas anderes zu denken. Auf halben Weg zu der Wiese, auf der heute die Kunstflug-AG stattfinden sollte, blieb Jaqueline abrupt stehen und griff nach James' Arm.  
„James?", brach sie endlich das Schweigen, das seitdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten, zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.  
„Ende des Monats ist Halloween", stellte Jaqueline fest und sah zu Boden, James musterte sie misstrauisch.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich warten, ob du mich fragst, aber ..." Sie stockte und James begann zu ahnen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
„Ich weiß, von den Zweitklässlern gehen nicht so viele hin, aber da sollen die Zauberhüte spielen, ich habe noch nie eine Zaubererband gehört, geschweige denn, ein Konzert gesehen. Ich würde da gerne hin, aber nicht alleine." James lachte kurz auf.  
„Klar können wir da hingehen, Sirius wollte sich die Zauberhüte auch ansehen und Remus ist ein echter Fan. Also keine Angst, du wirst schon nicht allein da sein."  
Jaqueline wirkte kurz so, als wollte sie widersprechen doch dann grinste sie breit.

„Severus?" Lily winkte vor seinen Augen, ohne dass er reagierte. Sein Blick schien in der dünnen Schicht Luft zu stecken, die zwischen der Zeitung und der Tischplatte übriggeblieben war.  
„Sev!" Er zuckte zusammen und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, wo er war.  
„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte Lily beleidigt. Severus sah sie nicht einmal an, als er die Zeitung zusammengefaltet hatte und mit einem trockenen „Nein" vom Tisch aufgestanden war, um zu gehen.  
„Oh, nein!" Lily war aufgesprungen und hatte ihn am Ärmel gegriffen.  
„Ich lasse dich nicht so einfach gehen, ich will wissen, was los ist!"  
Severus hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen irgendwie verändert und das nicht zum Besseren. An seine unfreundliche, ruppige Art war Lily gewöhnt, doch in letzter Zeit war etwas hinzugekommen. Lily hätte es Trauer genannt, wenn es nicht so fiese Auswirkungen gehabt hätte. Zum Beispiel hatte es dazu geführt, dass er sich zwei neue Lieblingsopfer ausgeguckt hatte: Anna Mitchell, die zweite muggelstämmige Gryffindor neben Lily und Sean MacDonald, einen geradezu lethargischen Ravenclaw. Seine Angriffe gegen Sean bekam Lily nur selten mit, doch wenn, dann wollte sie immer dazwischenspringen. Doch meistens stellte sich das als unnötig heraus, weil Sean in seiner drögen Art kaum mitbekam, dass er gerade beleidigt oder angegriffen worden war. Bei Anna war es anders, da musste Lily sich oft zurückhalten, um Severus nicht zu helfen. Anna hatte es geschafft, sich in den Ferien eine Arroganz anzugewöhnen, über die Lily nur staunen konnte. Anna war nur drei Tage bei ihren Eltern gewesen und dann gleich zu einer Rundfahrt von einem Zaubererhaushalt zum nächsten aufgebrochen und war jetzt der Meinung, alles über Zauberei und die Zaubererwelt zu wissen - was bedeutete, dass sie sich über eine Riesenstinkmorchel lehnte, zwei Minuten nachdem Professor Sprout erklärt hatte, dass die Dinger mit Stinksaft spuckten. Hätte Severus die Pflanze nicht angestubst, hätte Lily es getan.  
„Was soll schon sein", antwortete Severus kühl und riss sich los.  
„Du bist in letzter Zeit super fies." Lily stockte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich meine damit fieser als bisher normal war."  
„Nicht gegen dich, oder? Also kann es dir doch egal sein."  
Lily zögerte und plante ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig. Auch Severus musste Schwachpunkte haben, es war einfach unmöglich, dass er so ein Ekel war, wie er vorgab zu sein.  
„Ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um meine Freunde." Es war ein Test. Lily war jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahr mit Sarina befreundet, das hatte ihren Sprachschatz geschult, sie ging jetzt sehr bewusst mit Doppeldeutigkeiten um. Severus rannte blindlings in die Falle.  
„Keine Angst, ich tue Sarina schon nichts an."  
„Ich meinte dich, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." Lily gab sich alle Mühe, ernst und direkt zu klingen, jedes kindlich mädchenhafte Getue beiseite zu lassen. Das fiel ihr nicht leicht, immerhin war sie Papas Liebling und da servierte man solche Sätze normalerweise mit viel Zucker. Doch es gelang ihr, den richtigen Ton zu treffen. Severus war für Sekunden sprachlos, dann kam die Gegenoffensive. Er atmete theatralisch aus.  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Totenschädel? Es stand ganz groß in der Zeitung am Anfang des Schuljahres. Am ersten September tauchte er zum ersten Mal auf, als die Angers getötet wurden. Dann wieder am 28. da wurde Annabel Weasley getötet und ihr Haus durch eine Explosion vernichtet. Vor drei Tagen tauchte das Zeichen über dem Hauptquartier der Vereinigung zur intermagischen Verständigung auf, keine Toten, aber das Gebäude wurde komplett ausgehöhlt, alle Akten und alles, was darin war, wurde vernichtet. Von diesen drei Fällen weiß jeder, sie standen immer auf der Titelseite. Aber schau her." Severus schlug die Zeitung auf und deutete auf einen kleinen Artikel auf der vorletzten Seite:

**Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten**

_Das Ministerium hat in der ersten Vollversammlung nach der Sommerpause beschlossen eine neue Abteilung zu gründen. Die Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten soll unsere nichtmagischen Mitbürger vor magisch manipulierten Gegenständen schützen. In den letzten sechs Monaten wurden in Großbritannien und Irland 280 Muggel durch magisch manipulierte Muggelartefakte zum Teil schwer verletzt, das sind doppelt so viele wie in den vergangenen drei Jahren zusammen, verkündet Mr. Förfalska, Sprecher des Statistischen Amtes für Zauberangelegenheiten. In den letzten Wochen des Sommers mussten sogar erste Todesfälle verzeichnet werden, wie uns die Notfallstation des St. Mungo meldete. Das Ministerium hofft, diese Zahlen durch die neue Abteilung, die mit zwei Muggelexperten besetzt werden soll, wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß zu senken._

Lily las den Artikel und sah Severus verwirrt an. Er blätterte zurück und zeigte auf eine noch kürzere Meldung, am Rand der Kleinanzeigen.

**Kobold-Familie spurlos verschwunden**

_Gringotts meldete das Verschwinden eines Mitarbeiters. Nach dem Aufsuchen seiner Wohnung fehlte auch von seiner Frau und Tochter jede Spur, eine freiwillige Abreise wird ausgeschlossen, weil das Haus völlig demoliert ist._

„In den letzten drei Monaten, sind Dutzende von Leuten unter merkwürdigen Umständen verschwunden oder gestorben. Keine Zauberer - Muggel, Kobolde, Hauselfen, Schrate, eine ganze Herde von Zentauren. Ich bin nur durch einen Zufall darauf gestoßen, und jetzt versuche ich herauszufinden, ob es da ein System gibt." Lily musterte Severus nachdenklich. Diese Geschichte war nur eine Ablenkung, ein Köder für sie, um sie von dem wahren Grund für seine miese Stimmung abzulenken. Alles andere hätte nicht zu ihm gepasst, immerhin basierte ihre Beziehung seit fast anderthalb Jahren darauf, dass sie einander eben nicht sagten, was sie bewegte. Aber wie übel musste das, wovon er sie ablenken wollte, sein, wenn er ihr dafür so etwas großes anbot?  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie phantasierte. Sie hatte einfach die falschen Freunde; bei Camille war immer alles eine Intrige und Sarina legte jedes Wort auf eine Goldwaage. Es passte zu Severus, Rätsel zu lösen und dieses Rätsel war schwerwiegend genug, um ihn mehr als nur etwas nachdenklich zu machen.

„Ich dachte, das wäre normal. Ich glaubte, dass Zauberer kein Interesse an den anderen magischen Geschöpfen hätten. Da gibt es doch Abkommen, dass man sich heraushalten muss. Da war einmal dieser Mann, im Zusatzunterricht für Muggelstämmige, der hat erklärt, dass die Kobolde ein Gesetzt durchgebracht hätten, dass die Zauberer sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten hätten und auch die Verhandlungen mit den Zentauern wurden von ihrer Seite abgebrochen."  
Severus schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.  
„Zauberer sind Lügner, Lily. Das Kobold-Schutz-Gesetz besagt nur, dass Kobolde keine Erlaubnis des Ministeriums brauchen, wenn sie heiraten oder Kinder bekommen wollen. Zauberer sind nur an sich selbst interessiert und wollen alle anderen beherrschen." Severus unterbrach sich mit einem scharfen Atemzug. Lily hatte ihn genau beobachtet, er hatte diese Worte nicht an sie gerichtet, er hatte sie nur nicht zurückhalten können. Die Beobachtung, dass Severus etwas herausgerutscht war, sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Worte in Lilys Gedächtnis einbrannten. Sie würde darüber nachdenken müssen, doch jetzt wollte sie Severus noch mehr Informationen entlocken, obwohl sie sicher war, dass er jetzt vorsichtiger sein würde.  
„OK, bleiben wir bei den Muggeln, von Kobolden habe ich keine Ahnung. Du meint also, dass die Übergriffe auf Muggel zugenommen haben? Ist das Ministerium daher so sehr daran interessiert, dass Muggelstämmige nicht nach Hogwarts gehen?" Jetzt war es an Severus, erstaunt aufzublicken.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er neugierig und setzte sich jetzt doch wieder neben Lily an den Tisch.  
„Hast du nichts von der Rückführungsinitiative gehört?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„In den Ferien haben alle muggelstämmigen Zauberer einen Brief bekommen, dass ein neues Verfahren es möglich macht, die Erinnerungen gefiltert zu löschen. Das bedeutet, dass auch Schüler, die mehrere Jahre nach Hogwarts gegangen sind, wieder zu Muggeln gemacht werden können."  
„Gemacht?", unterbrach sie Severus erstaunt. „Wie können sie zu Muggeln _gemacht_ werden? Sie können doch zaubern, also sind sie doch Zauberer."  
Lily glaubte tiefe Neugier und auch so etwas wie Gier in Severus' Stimme zu hören, obwohl sie das so gar nicht einordnen konnte.  
„Ich glaube da müsste ich weiter ausholen, anscheinend bekommen Halbblüter nicht die Möglichkeit, sich gegen Hogwarts zu entscheiden." Severus nickte leicht, um zu zeigen, dass Lily erzählen soll.  
„OK, Muggelkinder bekommen ihren Brief nicht unkommentiert. Der Brief wird von einem Zauberer gebracht, der auch etwas rumzaubert, um zu beweisen, dass es kein Trick ist, und er bringt Alben mit Informationen und Bildern aus der Zaubererwelt. Er ist aber auch dafür da, um zu verhindern, dass etwas schief geht. Wenn die Familie die Zaubererwelt nicht akzeptiert, oder sich besonders auffällig benimmt, so dass man ein Sicherheitsrisiko befürchten muss, dann gibt es diesen Zauber. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie er heißt, wir hatten das mal im Zusatzunterricht, auch egal. Dieser Zauber macht alles ungeschehen. Er blockiert langfristig die magischen Fähigkeiten des Schülers und löscht das Gedächtnis der ganzen Familie. Wenn ein Zauberer in der Zeit zwischen dem elften und zwanzigsten Lebensjahr nicht zaubert, verebben die magischen Fähigkeiten. In dieser Zeit wird die Familie vom Ministerium betreut und danach ... es ist sehr selten, dass Zauberer, die blockiert worden sind, je wieder magische Fähigkeiten zeigen und wenn, dann sind das Kleinigkeiten, die als _merkwürdig_ durchgehen können. Diese Möglichkeit, alles zu vergessen und blockiert zu werden, bekommen die Zauberer auch nach den Informationswochen. Wenn die Kinder sagen, dass sie nicht nach Hogwarts wollen, werden ihre Kräfte blockiert, und wenn sie sich auch nicht erinnern wollen, werden ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht. Das funktioniert jedoch nur für kurze Zeitspannen, die zwei Wochen Informationsveranstaltung werden mit den Erinnerungen an zwei Wochen Urlaub überspielt und gut ist. Aber wenn ein Schüler erst einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen ist, dann ist er Teil der Zaubererwelt und muss es auch bleiben. Zumindest war das bisher so, doch seit neuestem kann man auch nach Jahren einen Rückzieher machen. Die Erinnerungen werden nicht mehr gelöscht, sondern gefiltert, man erinnert sich an Freunde, an die Schulzeit, doch nicht mehr an die Zauberei. Aus Zaubertränke machen die dann Chemie, und aus Zauberkunst Hauswirtschaftslehre. Es ist so, als wäre man all die Jahre auf eine normale Muggelschule gegangen. Und man muss auch nicht mehr blockiert werden, weil die ursprüngliche Magie, die man als Kind hatte, weg ist, weil man die ja in den Jahren in Hogwarts kontrolliert hat. Wenn man aber vergisst, wie man sie kontrolliert verwendet, dann schlummert sie unverbraucht in einem drin und es passiert nichts. Soviel ich weiß hat ein Mädchen aus der Vierten das Angebot angenommen, weil sie sich in einen Muggeljungen verliebt hatte, und mit ihm auf eine Muggelschule gehen wollte. Und der neue Jahrgang ist deswegen so klein, weil diesmal besonders viele Muggelstämmige sich für die Blockade entschieden haben." Severus starrte nachdenklich auf den Tisch, dann sah er zu Lily auf und musterte sie gründlich.  
„Wieso hast du es nicht getan? Ich dachte, du könntest Zauberei nicht leiden?" Lily lief rot an und lächelte schief.  
„Dank dir hat sich das geändert. Mit der Fokus-Formel ist Zaubern kein Problem. Außerdem konnte ich euch doch nicht alleine lassen. Sarina würde in jedes Fettnäpfchen tapsen, Naomi würde alleine mit Christal und Co. wahnsinnig werden und du würdest dich mit irgendeinem Zaubertrank in die Luft sprengen, wenn ich nicht auf dich aufpasse."  
„Ich brauche keinen ...", wollte Severus widersprechen, doch dann bemerkte er Lilys breites Grinsen und musste lächeln.


	7. Enttarnt

Kapitel7

**Enttarnt  
**

„Es war ein Gargoyle." Remus legte die dritte Ausgabe von _Monster heute_ aufs Bett. Das geflügelte Wesen auf dem Hochglanzfoto war überhaupt nicht angsteinflößend, aber es hatte tatsächlich eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Monster der letzten Nacht.

„Das Verhalten war dem Heft nach aber absolut untypisch. Gargoyles sitzen auf Dächern und fressen Tauben, sie klauen keine Koffer", erklärte Sirius als er den Artikel kurz überflogen hatte.

„Ich frage mich immer, wieso er gerade den Koffer von Brix geklaut hat. War da etwas drin, das er haben wollte? War es Zufall?", überlegte Remus.

„Gibt es in Hogwarts Gargoyles?", fragte Peter unvermittelt und blätterte in einem dicken, abgegriffenen Buch. James zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nie darauf geachtet, ob auf den Dächern des Schlosses Gargoyles saßen. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass es solche Wesen gab, aber sie gehörten nicht gerade zu seinem Alltag.

„Na ja, viele Tauben habe ich hier noch nicht gesehen", scherzte Sirius.

„Raus hier, Black." erstickte Toms schneidende Stimme das Lachen. Er hatte den Schlafsaal betreten und sich sofort in der Raummitte postiert, kaum dass er Sirius bemerkt hatte.

„Wieso sollte er gehen?", fragte Remus fast genauso schneidend. „Schämst du dich, vor ihm deine Hühnerbrust zu präsentieren? Keine Angst, ich halte ihm die Augen zu."

Tom warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Remus. „Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen. Sie hat bestätigt, dass sich zimmerfremde Personen nur mit der Erlaubnis aller Bewohner in einem Schlafsaal aufhalten können. Und ich will ihn hier nicht haben!"

Remus hievte sich genervt vom Bett hoch und baute sich vor Tom auf.

„Sirius. Zimmer. - Zimmer. Sirius. Jetzt ist Sirius dem Zimmer nicht mehr fremd, kannst du also aufhören zu nerven?" Tom war rot angelaufen und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Du solltest dich raushalten, Lupin", zischte Tom durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Black schmeiße ich nur aus dem Zimmer, dich von der Schule." James spürte förmlich, wie die Temperatur im Raum schlagartig sank. Remus wurde blass, obwohl er seinen herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt.

„Du spuckst ganz schön große Töne", kommentierte Remus nach einigen Sekunden absoluter Stille.

„Und du nimmst dir ganz schön was raus für einen Werwolf." James' Gedanken rasten. Sie hatten Remus' Problem nie angesprochen, sich nie darüber unterhalten, wie war Tom da drauf gekommen? Er musste etwas sagen, die Lage entschärfen, Tom verunsichern. Aber wie? Peter kam ihm mit schallendem Gelächter zuvor. Sein Lachen war so offen, so spöttisch, so ehrlich, dass Sirius miteinstimmte, James folgte dem Beispiel.

„Du spinnst ja total!", spottete Peter und stand, noch immer breit grinsend, vom Bett auf.

„Remus soll ein Werwolf sein? Dann bin ich der Gargolye von letzter Nacht." Peter blies die Wangen auf und tat so, als wäre er ein muskelbepacktes Monster.

„Uh ahhh", ahmte er das Gebrüll nach und tat so, als wollte er einen der Koffer hochstemmen. Dann lachte er wieder, trat zwischen Tom und Remus und sagte, während seine Nase fast die von Tom berührte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Dumbledore einen Werwolf an der Schule erlauben würde? Abgesehen davon: Du als Muggelkind hast ja keine Ahnung von den Zauberergesetzen. Da ist unendlich viel Bürokratie hinter, Werwölfe und andere Halbmenschen rennen bei uns nicht einfach so herum, die werden kontrolliert. Und ein Besuch der Schule gehört nicht gerade zu den Grundrechten eines Monsters." Tom hatte sich ganz auf Peter konzentriert, James' Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch Remus. Remus war ganz langsam zurückgetaumelt, sein Gesicht sah aus wie aus Wachs und seine Lippen standen leicht offen. James sprang auf, legte Remus den Arm um die Schultern und drehte ihn von Tom weg.

„Hast recht, Remus. Auf so einen Blödsinn fällt mir auch keine Antwort ein", sagte er laut genug, um von Tom gehört zu werden. Peter stand immer noch grinsend wenige Zentimeter vor Tom und versperrte ihm den Blick, wodurch sich Tom in der Situation nicht orientieren konnte. Außerdem hatten ihn Peters Worte sichtlich verunsichert. Er stammelte etwas vor sich hin, drehte sich dann energisch um und stürmte zu seinem Koffer, um ein Handtuch und seine Zahnbürste zu holen, dann stampfte er aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Wie hat er das herausbekommen?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Wahrscheinlich die Mondtabellen. Wir arbeiten ja seit Anfang des Schuljahres in Astronomie damit", vermutete Peter.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir müssen ihm einreden, dass er sich irrt." James begann zu überlegen, was sie tun konnten, doch Remus unterbrach seine Gedanken: „Aber er irrt sich nicht." Remus saß auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Nichts.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf. Wegen mir wurde das halbe Dorf umgebaut. Wegen mir schiebt Madam Pomfrey Nachtschichten und Eridanus hockt sogar jeden Vollmond in einem Baum. Es wird einfach zu viel Aufwand wegen mir getrieben. Ich sollte mit Dumbledore reden und ihm sagen, dass sein kleines Experiment gescheitert ist."

James spürte, wie er mit jedem Wort, das Remus sagte, wütender wurde, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso.

„Geh schlafen, du redest schon denselben Müll wie Tom", fuhr er Remus gepresst an. Er würde nicht aufgeben und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Remus aufgab.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James als erster auf, was ihn selbst sehr überraschte. Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich an und war aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, noch bevor der erste Weckruf durch die Zimmer schallte. Einen richtigen Plan hatte James nicht und eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal, wieso er auf die Idee gekommen war, noch vor dem Frühstück mit einem Lehrer reden zu wollen. Wieso er sich an Pericul wenden wollte, wusste er hingegen schon, es war wegen des Flüsterns. Pericul bestrafte und belohnte nicht nach gerechten Regeln, er ließ sich ... überzeugen. Bei Pericul wurde man für geschicktes Schummeln belohnt und nicht bestraft. Und genau darum ging es hier, sie mussten Tom austricksen. McGonagall wäre mit Schulregeln und Predigten vorgegangen und das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. In diesem Fall brauche James Hilfe von jemandem, der im richtigen Moment wegsehen konnte.

Die Bürotür war verschlossen und auch auf James' drängendes Klopfen reagierte niemand. Eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können, es war erst kurz nach sieben, wenn Pericul nicht noch seit gestern da war, war er noch nicht da. James überlegte hastig. Es gab drei Arten von Lehrern: solche, die wie McGonagall und Eridanus im Schloss lebten; solche die eine Wohnung im Lehrerwohnhaus, drüben bei der Rennbahn, hatten; und solche, die jeden Abend nach Hause apparierten, wie Professor Sprout, die mit ihrem Mann und einer volljährigen Tochter in Wales lebte.

Pericul gehörte garantiert nicht zu der dritten Gruppe, selbst seine ... Sarah! Natürlich! Sarah musste wissen, wo Pericul wohnte, vielleicht lebten sie sogar zusammen in der kleinen Wohnung hinter der Tür des Türklopfers. James rannte los, von seiner guten Idee so begeistert, dass er nicht genau hinsah, wohin er lief.

„Langsam!" Professor Eridanus packte James an den Schultern und verhinderte so James' Sturz. James hatte den Lehrer zwar nicht bemerkt, aber nachdem er schon in ihn hineingerannt war, änderte er schlagartig seine Pläne.

„Professor, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Professor Pericul finde? Es ist wichtig, es geht um Remus." Eridanus musterte James aufmerksam.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er, nachdem er entschieden zu haben schien, dass James es ernst meinte.

„Tom Archer hat herausgefunden, dass ...", James stockte und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Er hat herausgefunden, dass Remus ein Problem hat, und ihm gedroht, ihn deswegen von der Schule werfen zu lassen." Eridanuns nickte nachdenklich. Dann griff er nach James Schulter und schob ihn in die Richtung, aus der James gekommen war.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer klopfte Eridanus energisch gegen eine schlichte Tür. Ein unverständliches Brummeln aus dem Inneren war die einzige Antwort. Eridanus ließ seinen Zauberstab aufblitzen und die Tür sprang auf. Mit einem selbstverständlichen Lächeln erklärte er: „Wahrscheinlich hat er uns nur nicht gehört", und trat ein.

Die Wohnung hinter der schlichten Tür war alles, nur nicht schlicht. Die ganze gegenüberliegende Wand bestand aus durchsichtigen Ziegeln und bot einen beeindruckenden Ausblick auf den mit Nebel verhangenen Wald. Der Raum selbst war sehr aufgeräumt: An der einen Wand befand sich ein hoher Kamin, über dem ein schlicht gerahmtes Foto von Traian und Fabiane Pericul mit Sarah hing. Vor dem Kamin standen dieselben hochlehnigen Sessel wie in Sarahs unterirdischem Kaminzimmer, nur wurden sie hier von einem passenden Sofa begleitet. Neben der Tür führte eine Treppe zu einer Galerie hoch. Unter der Galerie stand ein schlichter Schreibtisch und reichlich Aquarien und Terrarien mit unterschiedlichen magischen und nichtmagischen Tieren. Auf der Galerie schien sich der Schlafbereich zu befinden, von dort kam auch das immer ungehaltener klingende Brummen.

„Wach schon auf, Vlad!", rief Eridanus hoch und führte James zur Sitzecke hinüber. „Mr. Potter hat ein Problem, dessen wir uns dringend annehmen sollten."

„Mr. Potter hat mir letztes Jahr bei den Problemen, die ich mit ihm hatte, auch nicht geholfen", meckerte die verschlafene Stimme von der Galerie.

„Tut mir leid, Sir!", entschuldigte sich James unsicher. Er fühlte sich mehr als unwohl.

Eridanus setzte sich zu James auf das Sofa und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schlenker ließ er einen Teller mit belegten Broten und drei große Tassen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch erscheinen.

„Kommen Sie schon, Professor!", rief Eridanus erneut. „Ich habe auch Kaffee gemacht." James zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Kaum hatte er vom Tisch aufgesehen, stand da Pericul. Perfekt gekleidet und frisiert, nur die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren dunkler als gewöhnlich.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Pericul und ließ sich eine der Tassen reichen, während er sich in einen der Sessel setzte. Eridanus gab auch James eine Tasse, die jedoch Kakao enthielt, und bedeutete ihm zu erzählen.

„Tom Archer schläft mit Remus im selben Zimmer. Er ist ein Blödmann ..." James stutzte, doch keiner der Lehrer schien an seiner Formulierung Anstoß nehmen zu wollen. „Er sucht dauernd Streit und mit Remus bekommt er immer welchen. Und gestern Abend hat er ihm offen ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er wüste, dass Remus ein Werwolf wäre, und dass er ihn deswegen von der Schule werfen lassen würde. Remus war total fertig, er meinte es wäre wohl das beste, wenn er wirklich gehen würde. Doch ich glaube ihm das nicht, ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der lieber lernt als Remus. Wenn ich etwas finden würde, mit dem man Tom überzeugen könnte, dass er sich irrt, ihm vielleicht sogar beweisen könnte, dass Remus kein Werwolf sein kann, dann würde Remus seine Meinung auch ändern und dann würde auch kein anderer mehr auf die Idee kommen."

Pericul trank gedankenverloren an seinem Kaffee und James war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er seinem wirren Bericht zugehört hatte. Dann nickte Pericul langsam und sagte: „Vielsafttrank?" James sah ihn verwirrt an, bevor er merkte, das Pericul mit Eridanus redete. Eridanus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben keinen auf Vorrat, und neuen zu machen dauert zu lange, in sechs Tagen ist Vollmond. Vielleicht hat Slughorn welchen?" Diesmal schüttelte Pericul den Kopf.

„Slughorn ist nicht eingeweiht, den können wir nicht einfach so fragen. Vielleicht würde fürs erste ein Konfusionszauber reichen, aber damit würden wir das Problem nur verzögern und wahrscheinlich kommen in der Zwischenzeit klügere Köpfe als Archer auf den Trichter. Wenn das Thema erst einmal angeschnitten ist ... Wie ist Archer überhaupt auf den Verdacht gekommen?" James brauchte wieder einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass diesmal er angesprochen war, Pericul starrte nämlich immer noch in die Tasse.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Peter glaubt, es läge an den Mondtabellen. Tom ist ein echter Streber und er hat sich immer schrecklich aufgeregt, wenn Remus unerlaubt gefehlt hat, und seitdem wir mit den Mondtabellen arbeiten, hat er anscheinend gemerkt, dass es da eine Übereinstimmung gibt." Pericul warf Eridanus einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Wie war das noch mit dem Zufall? Wenn wir die Vorfälle immer anders erklären, wird keiner darauf achten wann sie stattfinden?" Eridanus zog die Schulter hoch und hob die Hände.

„Ich habe nicht mit böswilliger Absicht gerechnet. Zumindest nicht mit so einem Mittelding. Ich war mir sicher, dass, wenn es zu negativen Reaktionen kommt, sie kollektiv auftreten, nicht so punktuell."

„Wir reden hier über Kinder, Kilian. Nicht über Sonneneruptionen. Obwohl ich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit nicht abstreiten kann."

Eridanus wollte etwas erwidern, dann fiel sein Blick auf James und er verkniff es sich. Es entstand Stille. Nach einer Weile bot Eridanus James den Teller mit Broten an.

„Das kann noch dauern", flüsterte Eridanus und nickte zu Pericul herüber der immer noch in seinen Kaffeebecher starrte. „Er ist noch nicht auf Betriebstemperatur." James verstand nicht, was Eridanus damit sagen wollte, doch er nahm sich ein Brot mit Käse und Schinken und biss hinein, wobei er sich bemühte, möglichst leise zu kauen.

„Kollektive Lichtillusion", sagte Pericul nach einer Weile, die James unendlich erschienen war, und unterbrach das Schweigen. Eridanus nickte zustimmend.

„Wir werden einige Kristalle brauchen und sie müssen richtig positioniert werden. Kennen Sie den Dableib-Zauber, Mr. Potter?"

James nickte, mit diesem Zauber sicherten Remus und er die Schachfiguren gegen die Aufräumwut der Hauselfen und ungeschickte Mitschüler.

Wenige Minuten später rannte James durch die Korridore, um pünktlich zu _Auswahl nicht magischer Künste_ zu kommen. Heute Abend würde er Astronomienachhilfe bekommen müssen und dafür das Sondertraining für Quidditch verpassen, doch er hatte einen Plan und das ließ ihn breit grinsen.

Remus war für _Auswahl nicht magischer Künste_ bereits zu spät dran doch es war ihm egal. Er stand auf der offenen Galerie, die zum Ostflügel führte und schaute über den See nach Hogsmeade hinüber. Er konnte das Dorf nicht sehen, es war noch zu dunkel und zu neblig, doch er wusste, dass es da war. Genauso wie er wusste, dass da Menschen lebten, die ihn fürchteten, ohne es zu wissen. Es war so toll gewesen, als vor über einem Jahr der Brief gekommen war, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen konnte, und als Eridanus zum ersten Mal vor ihm stand und ihm die Hand reichte. Er hatte „Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen" gesagt und Remus hatte das sichere Gefühl gehabt, dass er es auch so gemeint hatte. Remus erinnerte sich an die dumme Vorfreude auf den Einkauf seiner Schulsachen. Er wäre beinah gehüpft und hatte dann den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter bemerkt: verängstigt und aufmerksam, wie sie jeden Menschen, der ihnen begegnete, musterte, die Handtasche mit dem Werwolfsausweis krampfhaft umklammert, wie die einzige Waffe hinter feindlichen Linien. Er war damals ein naives Kind gewesen, das geglaubt hatte, wenn es sich nur von allen Leute fernhielte, wäre alles gut. Doch das war es nicht. Er blieb auch dann ein Werwolf, wenn er ganz allein in einer Ecke saß. Da gab es immer Menschen, die ihn fürchteten, es gab immer Menschen, die seinetwegen litten, es gab immer Menschen, die Arbeit mit ihm hatten. Er war nur ein Ärgernis.

In der Nacht, als James ihn aus der Hütte befreit hatte ... Remus erinnerte sich nicht an die Stunden, in denen er ein Wolf war, nicht in dem Sinne, wie er sich an das Frühstück oder die letzte Zaubertrankstunde erinnerte. Was am nächsten Morgen von seiner Zeit als Wolf übrig blieb, waren Gefühle, Empfindungen, kurze, verschwommene Eindrücke von Ideen. In dieser Nacht, in der er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Menschen angegriffen hatte, hatte er sich frei gefühlt. Da hatte es ganz kurz aufgehört, weh zu tun. In dieser Nacht hatte er geträumt, durch die Wälder zu ziehen, und nicht nur das, er hatte geträumt, nicht allein zu sein. In seinem Traum war da keine Hütte, kein Keller, keine Krankenhauszelle, da war der weite Wald und der andere. Der andere beobachtete ihn nicht wie die Heiler, er passte nicht auf ihn auf wie Eridanus oder seine Eltern, er lief mit. Er war immer einen halben Schritt hinter Remus, aber er verfolgte ihn nicht, er begleitete ihn. Remus hörte seinen Atem, der nicht schneller, nicht panischer wurde, sondern ruhig und rhythmisch ging.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war gefühlsduseliges Geschwätz. Er war eine Gefahr und ein Ärgernis, und wahrscheinlich wollte nicht einmal der, der ihm das angetan hatte, etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Remus hätte am liebsten etwas über das Geländer hinunter in den Pausenhof geworfen, am liebsten etwas zerbrechliches, doch er hatte nichts zur Hand. Aus Wut trat er gegen das Geländer.

„Hat's wehgetan?", fragte eine helle Stimme und Remus wirbelte herum. Camille stand in einer Tür, die zum Hauptgebäude führte, und beobachtete ihn.

„Musst du nicht im Unterricht sein?", fuhr er sie an, doch Camille lächelte nur.

„Nein, ich habe frei, weil wir gestern Nacht _Astronomie_ hatten. Das bedeutet aber, dass du sehr wohl im Unterricht sein solltest", flötete sie und schlenderte zum Geländer der Galerie hinüber.

„Ich werde dich nicht verpetzen. Ich finde es cool, wenn jemand den Schneid hat, den Unterricht zu schwänzen, wenn ihm danach ist. Und du siehst gerade so aus, als ob dir so gar nicht nach lernen zumute wäre." Sie lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und musterte Remus von oben bis unten.

„Ich habe dich eigentlich für einen Streber gehalten", gab sie ganz offen zu.

„Kennst du jemanden aus dem Haus Hufflepuff? Ich meine, ob du da jemanden etwas näher kennst."

Remus blinzelte über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel verwirrt. „Was geht dich das an?", antwortete er nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er die Gedanken, die ihn noch eben beschäftigt hatten, verstaute und sich auf Camille einstellte.

„Ich bin nur neugierig. Ich habe bisher kaum ein Wort mit einem Hufflepuff gewechselt. Hat sich nie ergeben. Und da wollte ich wissen, wie die so sind", erklärte sie im Plauderton. Remus zuckte mir den Schultern.

„Ich kann dir da nicht helfen, glaube ich", erwiderte Remus unsicher. Dann hob er seine Schultasche hoch. Hmm, er hätte ein Tintenglas zerdeppern können. Jetzt war es zu spät. Er warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und meinte: „Ich glaube, ich sollte doch mal wieder in den Unterricht. Viel Erfolg bei deiner Völkerkunde."

Camille grinste und hob die Hand zu einem lapidaren Abschiedsgruß.

Das war etwas, dass er an sich selbst nicht leiden konnte. Es ärgerte ihn nicht nur, dass Leute wegen ihm Ärger hatten, es ärgerte ihn auch, wenn es Leuten ganz egal war. Camille war da ein Musterbeispiel, ihr war die Heulende Hütte egal, ihr war egal, dass ein Gryffindor-Schüler jeden Monat irgendwie Ärger hatte oder machte, ihr war sein Schicksal egal. Wie es den meisten Menschen egal war, ihnen war es egal, was mit Werwölfen geschah. Hauptsache, es geschah weit weg von ihnen. Eigentlich ärgerte das Remus am meisten, es war der Grund, wieso er trotz allem in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, er wollte sich nicht abschieben lassen, er wollte es ihnen beweisen. Und plötzlich merkte er, dass er rannte, um doch noch so schnell wie möglich zum Unterricht zu kommen.

„Ich habe das ganze Schloss abgesucht. Im Lesesaal haben wir jedes Buch umgedreht und das war wohl das schlimmste an der Aktion. Wenn wir erfahren wollen, wo der Zugang zu Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ist, müssen wir von Innen suchen", erklärte Camille resigniert. Lily beobachtete die letzten Spannend-zu-sehen-Würmer, wie sie sich auf dem Boden des Glases um ein feuchtes Tuch ringelten.

„Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal betonen, dass ich Kingsley nichts erzählt habe, dabei wäre er eine echte Hilfe bei der Sucherei gewesen. Wir sollten die Geheimhaltungsregeln lockern. Lily hat ja auch Sev von der Werkstatt erzählt und er hockt hier dauern, auch dann, wenn er ihr nichts beibringt."

Camille sprach so, als ob Severus nicht da wäre, dabei saß er ihr genau gegenüber und grübelte über einem Heft mit Zeitungsausschnitten. Severus sah auf und warf Camille einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann wandte er sich an den Rest der Mädchen.

„Kingsley ist doch vertrauenswürdig, es spricht nichts dagegen, ihn einzuweihen und Miss Perfekt würde aufhören zu mosern. Und was Ravenclaw angeht, ich kenne da eine sehr verschwiegene Erstklässlerin, die auch geschickt genug ist, unbemerkt nach dem Zugang zu suchen." Naomi sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du kennst Ravenclaws? Und dann auch noch vertrauenswürdige? Widerspricht sich das nicht?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten das machen", sagte Lily und war über die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit überrascht, die sich schlagartig auf sie richtete.

„Ich meine das ganz praktisch. Kingsley war an vielen unserer Aktionen beteiligt, oft ohne zu fragen, um was es überhaupt ging. Als Avery Naomi und mich nach den Quidditchspiel blöd angemacht hat, hat er uns ganz sebstverständlich verteidigt. Camille hat recht, er hat es verdient, von der Werkstatt zu erfahren." Sarina nickte zustimmend und Camille grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Wer ist diese Ravenclaw, von der du gesprochen hast?", erkundigte sich Sarina.

„Alice Faustus, wir waren mal Nachbarn. Sie ist echt verschwiegen und wäre mehr als begeistert, einen Geheimgang suchen zu können." Lily nickte.

„OK, ich spreche mit ihr, es ist immerhin mein Geheimnis, ich will wissen, an wenn ich es rausrücke." Severus warf Lily einen unsicheren Blick zu, er schien gar nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, doch komischerweise sagte er nichts.


	8. Die Geschichte zieht um

**Wir sind umgezogen!**

Anscheinend besteht hier im Archiv kein Interesse an dieser Geschichte, daher werde ich sie hier nicht weiter aktualisieren.

Die Geschichte wird jedoch fortgesetzt!

Wenn du weiterlesen willst besuche doch die Projektseite:

www.hogwartsrumtreiber.de

Oder suche nach "Vistin" im fanfiktion.de Archiv.


End file.
